


Himmlische Berührungen

by thisoldlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up (Temporary), Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisoldlady/pseuds/thisoldlady
Summary: Dean Winchester lebt ein normales Leben, er lernt jemanden kennen (und lieben). Aber vielleicht ist nicht alles so, wie es zu sein erscheint...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: BottomDeanBigBang2020





	Himmlische Berührungen

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist soweit. Ich habe an meinem ersten BigBang mitgemacht. Und es war eine tolle Erfahrung. Danke an die Mods, sie haben großartige Arbeit geleistet. Und ganz ganz großen Dank an Uddelhexe, die die fantastische Kunst für diese Geschichte geschaffen hat.

Sein ganzes Leben schon fühlte er sich nicht zugehörig.

Er liebte seine Familie, die Eltern und die große Schwester, er war beliebt in der Schule, er hatte seinen Kreis von wirklich guten Freunden, er war ehrenamtlich in der Gemeinde tätig, er sang im Chor und machte Leichtathletik. Er datete, Mädchen wie Jungen, später Männer wie Frauen. Seine Familie, obgleich sehr christlich, akzeptierte seine Bisexualität. Seinen ersten Kuss gab ihm Meg, in der Grundschule hinter einem Brombeerbusch. Der Duft reifer Brombeeren erinnerte ihn noch heute an Meg. Seine Jungfräulichkeit verlor er an Victor Henriksson als er 17 Jahre alt war, die Beziehung hielt nicht lange, aber dachte mit einem Lächeln an ihn zurück.

Seine Eltern nahmen ihn so an, wie er war, ohne Wertung, aber mit Liebe und Verständnis. Sein Leben war gut. Wirklich gut.

Er hatte einen Beruf, den er liebte und der ihn erfüllte, er bewohnte ein kleines Appartment zusammen mit seiner Katze, er fuhr die Strecke zwischen Wohnung und Arbeitsplatz mit dem Fahrrad, er war gesund und glücklich.

Und doch war da dieses Geühl. Dies Gefühl, daß alles nicht richtig sei. Als wäre alles irgendwie Fassade. Als würde etwas fehlen. Dieses nagende Gefühl im Hinterkopf. Es war immer da. Aber sosehr er sich auch den Kopf zerbrach, ihm fiel nicht ein, was fehlen könnte. Alles war in Ordnung, alles war so wie immer.

Sein Leben verlief in geregelten Bahnen.

Aber manchmal, wenn er schlief, dann träumte er.

Er träumte von grün.

Er träumte, zu fallen, aus großer Höhe.

Er träumte von schwarzen Schwingen, eindrucksvoll, kraftvoll, wunderschön.

Er träumte von Schmerz.

Er träumte.

Er nahm die Schule ernst, er nahm das Leben ernst. Sein Sinn für Humor war trocken, seine Freunde liebten ihn dafür. Er hatte einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, er war empathisch und liebte einen guten Cheeseburger.

Obwohl er sich nie wirklich zugehörig fühlte, war er ein sehr geerdeter Mensch, er ruhte in seiner Mitte und er strahlte Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus.

Und diese Ruhe übertrug sich auch auf seine Mitmenschen.

In seiner Nähe fühlte man sich gut.

Seine Mutter dachte, er würde eine Karriere als Psychologe ins Auge fassen, vielleicht als Notfallseelsorger.

Sein Vater glaubte, er würde ein guter, ein weiser und gerechter Richter werden.

Seine Schwester war davon überzeugt, er würde als Priester enden, manchmal warf sie ihm vor, er sei ja wohl heiliger als der Papst.

Er überraschte alle mit der Entscheidung, Masseur zu werden. Massagen, Meditationen, Yoga.

Er wollte den Menschen Gutes tun, er wollte helfen und heilen. Körper und Geist.

Und seine ganze Familie war stolz dabei, als Tim Summer seine eigene kleine Praxis mit dem Namen „Himmlische Berührungen“ in Lawrence, Kansas, eröffnete.

Seine Praxis lief gut, von Anfang an und Tim machte sich schnell einen Namen. Er konnte gut mit Menschen umgehen, er strahlte Ruhe und Kraft aus und er übertrug diese Ruhe auf seine Patienten.

Man sprach davon, er hätte 'magische Finger' und 'heilende Hände'. Wenn Tim soetwas hörte, schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

Er hätte das Massieren halt gelernt und das sei alles.

Seine Yogakurse waren schnell ausgebucht, er war extrem beweglich und daß er aussah wie ein Filmstar mit seinen dunklen Haaren, die immer wirkten als sei er gerade erst aus dem Bett gestiegen

und seinen leuchtenden blauen Augen, war nicht von Nachteil.

Seine tiefe Stimme war wie geschaffen, Meditationen anzuleiten. Mrs Edwards, die zu seinen ersten Kunden zählte, lächelte ihn einmal an und sagte:“Damals, als du noch im Chor gesungen hast, hast du dich angehört wie ein Engel. Und jetzt würde ich mit Vergnügen zuhören, auch wenn du nur das Telefonbuch vorliest.“

Tim hatte verlegen gelächelt und den Kopf schüchtern gesenkt.

„Himmlische Berührungen“ hatte nur gute Bewertungen im Internet und Tim war dankbar, daß sein Leben so war, wie es war, denn es war gut.

Auch wenn er manchmal noch immer diese Träume hatte.

Aber hatte schon in seiner Kindheit gelernt zu akzeptieren, daß diese Träume einfach zu ihm gehörten, so wie seine blauen Augen und seine ungezähmte Haartracht und die schmalen Geburtsmale auf seinen Schulterblättern, die aussehen wie Narben.

…......

Dean hatte schlecht geschlafen, wirre Träume hatten seine Nachtruhe gestört. Dämonen mit gelben Augen, seine Mutter, die an einer Zimmerdecke verbrannte, Engel und der Teufel, blaue Augen und schwarze Flügel. All das war seltsam und doch vertraut. Diese merkwürdigen Träume begleiteten seinen Schlaf schon seit seiner Kindheit.

Er reckte sich, kratzte sich den Bauch, überlegte, ob er sich einen runterholen sollte, nur um seinen Bruder zu ärgern, der im Zimmer nebenan schlief und ihn sicherlich hören würde. Aber, wenn Sam ihn hören könnte, dann könnten ihn womöglich auch seine Eltern hören, und die Peinlichkeit wollte er sich dann doch lieber ersparen.

Eigentlich lebte er in Kalifornien, er hatte Sam dorthin begleitet, als jener ein Stipendium in Stanford bekam, aber, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, er mochte Kalifornien nicht wirklich. Immer nur Sonnenschein und gutgelaunte, braungebrannte Fitness-Hippies waren nicht so sehr sein Ding. Sammy, ja Sammy liebte seine Weizengrassmoothies und sein Yoga und seine geführten Meditationen. Er war felsenfest der Überzeugung, dieser ganze Scheiß würde ihm helfen mit dem Streß seines Studiums fertig zu werden.

Dean bevorzugte Whiskey und bedeutungslosen Sex zur Entspannung.

„Kommt runter Jungs, das Frühstück ist fertig!“ hörte er seinen Vater vom Fuße der Treppe hinaufrufen.

Frühstück klang auch nicht schlecht. Rührei, Speck, frisch gebrühter Kaffee.

Er warf sich seinen grünen Bademantel über, verließ das Zimmer seiner Kindheit, seiner Jugend, trommelte laut und heftig gegen Sammys Zimmertür und trampelte die Treppe hinunter.

Mary Winchester, seine hübsche, blonde Mutter ruffelte ihm die Haare, als er sie auf die Wange küsste.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz“, sagte sie. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“

Er zuckte die Achseln und zog hörbar die Luft ein.

„Was ist los?“ fragte Mary besorgt.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, ich habe schlecht geschlafen und dabei irgendwie komisch gelegen. Jetzt merke ich meine Schultern und meinen Nacken.“

„Ach du armes Häschen“ kicherte sein Bruder Sam und boxte Dean gegen die Schulter.

„Auseinander ihr zwei!“ John Winchester betrat das Esszimmer mit einer Kanne Kaffee in der Hand. „Setzt euch hin und gebt Ruhe.“

„Ja, Dad“ sagten beide Winchester-Jungs gleichzeitig, als wären sie kleine Buben und nicht gestandene Männer von 29 und 25 Jahren.

„Wieso hast du schlecht geschlafen?“ wollte Mary von ihrem Ältesten wissen, während sie ihm den Korb mit den frisch gebackenen Brötchen reichte.

„Ich habe die ganze Zeit Blödsinn geträumt und bin oft aufgewacht“, murmelte Dean.

„Waren es wieder die alten Träume?“ fragte sein Vater.

Dean nickte.

Die gesamte Familie kannte Deans Träume. Seit Sam ungefähr ein halbes Jahr alt war, träumte er schreckliche Dinge, von Feuer in Sams Babyzimmer, von seiner brennenden Mutter, von einem trinkenden, abwesenden Vater, von Dämonen und dem Teufel.

Die Eltern dachten damals, es würde sich um eine eifersüchtige Phase handeln, auf Grund der Geburt des kleinen Bruders. Aber Dean liebte seinen kleinen Bruder von ganzem Herzen. Von dem Moment an, als sein Vater ihm zum ersten Mal ganz vorsichtig das winzige Baby in seine Arme legten bis heute.

Jetzt war dieses Baby ein hochintelligenter Gigant geworden. Wenn Dean sich eine Sache wünschen dürfte, dann wäre es vielleicht, daß er nicht nur der ältere Bruder sein könnte, sondern auch der größere. Aber zumindest war er der besser aussehende!

Auch Sam träumte manchmal. Davon, Blut zu trinken und die Welt durch die Augen des Teufels zu sehen. Verstörende Bilder waren das, die seine Nächte unterbrachen.

Die Eltern waren mit beiden Kindern bei Psychologen gewesen, aber ohne Ergebnis, die Träume blieben wie sie waren.

Sie kamen nicht häufig.

Sie gehörten irgenwie zum Leben.

Aber gewöhnen konnten sie sich nie an sie.

Manchmal waren die nächtlichen Bilder in Deans Schlaf jedoch nicht wild und grausam, sie waren beruhigend, schön, liebevoll. Da waren keine konkreten Geschehnisse, in diesen Träumen ging es mehr um Gefühle, in diesen Träumen fühlte er sich geborgen. Sicher. Geliebt. Geschützt in einem Kokon aus warmen, schwarzen Federn. Wenn er aus einem solchen Traum erwachte, streckte er seine Hand suchend über die Matratze seines Bettes, tastende Finger, die einen warmen Körper erspüren wollten, aber nur kalte Leere fanden.

„Vielleicht, weil du wieder hier bist, weil die ganze Familie wieder zusammen ist, dein altes Zimmer erinnert dich vielleicht wieder an die alten Träume“, Mary versuchte eine Erklärung zu finden. „Was ist mit dir, Sam? Hast du auch wieder geträumt?“ fragte sie ihren jüngeren Sohn, der aber verneinte, während er sich Rührei auf den Teller schaufelte. Sie seufzte.“Aber lass dich davon nicht runterziehen, Dean. Du bist jetzt hier, für eine schöne Woche und du wirst die Zeit genießen.“ „Ja, Mutter.“ sagte Dean lächelnd und biss in sein Brötchen.

Sam und Dean Winchester waren zu Besuch, zu Hause in Lawrence, um dabei zu sein, wie ihr Onkel Bobby, der gar kein wirklicher Onkel war, sondern der Freund der Familie, die beste Freundin ihrer Mutter, Ellen, heiratete.

Sowohl Bobby als auch Ellen waren schon lange verwitwet als sie sich bei einem Barbeque im Garten der Familie Winchester plötzlich näher kamen. Beide kannten sich schon ewig, sie waren befreundet, aber an diesem Abend klickte es plötzlich und unerwartet und Jo, Ellens Tochter, und Dean, die Eisnachschub aus der Küche holen wollten, bekamen den Schreck ihres Lebens, als sie Bobby und Ellen küssend im Dunkel der Küche erwischten. Jo behauptete später immer, daß Dean vor Schreck lauter aufgeschrieen habe als Ellen.

Dean verneinte das immer vehement und er würde es bis auf sein Totenbett verneinen.

Nach dem Frühstück bereitete sich Familie Winchester auf die Hochzeit vor.

Dean ging ins Badezimmer, die heiße Dusche mit dem himmlischen Wasserdruck linderte die Verspannungen im seinen Schultern und dem Nacken etwas. Wärend das Wasser auf seinen Körper herniederprasselte, dachte er über die Zukunft nach. Er hatte Sam nach Kalifornien begleitet, aber er fühlte sich dort nicht wirklich wohl. Seine Arbeit brachte ihm nicht wirklich Spaß, er arbeitete im Büro eines Autoteileherstellers. Er hatte zwar den Abschluß in BWL, aber lieber als lange, langweilige, sich ewig wiederholenden Arbeitstage im Büro zu verbringen, würde er bis zu den Ellenbogen in Öl gebadet, eben diese Autoteile in einer Werkstatt in Autos einbauen.

Er träumte davon, sich eines Tages mit einer eigenen Werkstatt selbstständig machen zu können, vorzugsweise, eine Werkstatt, die sich auf klassische Oldtimer spezialisiert hatte.

Er hatte zwar ein paar Bekannte in Palo Alto, Kalifornien, Kumpels, mit denen er manchmal pokerte oder Pool spielte, aber richtige Freunde hatte er nicht gefunden. Und auch keine Beziehung, es reichte irgendwie immer nur zu One-Night-Stands.

Sam hingegen war glücklich in Kalifornien, er liebte das Studium, ganz der Nerd, der er immer schon war. Er hatte einen Kreis von guten Freunden und er hatte eine feste Freundin, die bezaubernde Jessica, eine Krankenschwester, die seinen gigantischen kleinen Bruder von ganzem Herzen liebte.

Wärend Dean sich im Badezimmer rasierte und letzte Hand an das Styling seiner Haare legte, überlegte er sich, ob er vielleicht wieder zurückziehen sollte, zurück nach Lawrence.

Vielleicht würde er ja hier sein Glück finden.

Die Hochzeit fand bei schönstem Wetter draußen im Sonnenschein statt.

Die Braut trug ein knielanges weißes Sommerkleid und der Bräutigam war so sauber und gepflegt, daß Dean ihn fast nicht erkannt hätte: „Bobby, bist du es wirklich? Kein Flannel, kein speckiges Basecap, aber ein getrimmter Bart. Whow!“

„Halt die Klappe, du Idiot.“

„Gott sei dank, du bist es wirklich. Für einen Moment hatte ich schon Angst, irgendeine fremde Macht hätte Besitz von dir ergriffen und würde deinen Körper als Hülle tragen.“

Bobby verdrehte die Augen „An übernatürlichen Scheiß glaube ich nicht, Idiot“

Lächelnd legte Dean Bobby die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Ich wünsche dir und Ellen alles Glück der Welt. Ihr habt es verdient.“

Bobby, der unfreundlich und schlecht gelaunt schon an guten Tagen wirkte, wurde verlegen. Eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen. „Danke, mein Junge. Es bedeutet uns beiden viel, daß Sam und du hier seid.“

„Für euch immer. Ihr seid doch Familie.“

Die blonde Jo trat zu den beiden Männern, umarmte Dean kurz und sagte: „Und Familie endet nicht mit Blut. Jaja, alter Mann, wir alle hier kennen deinen Lieblingsspruch. Ich komme, dich abzuholen. Es ist an der Zeit, daß du aus meiner Mutter eine ehrbare Frau machst.“

Die Zeremonie war kurz und schlicht, aber so ergreifend, daß selbst hartgesottene Kerle heimlich nach Taschentüchern griffen.

Bei der anschließenden Party wurde viel gelacht und getanzt, gegessen und getrunken, Jo stellte Dean ihre neue Freundin vor, eine lebhafte Rothaarige, die vor Energie und Herzlichkeit fast übersprudelte und ihn gleich in ein angeregtes Gespräch über Computerspiele und Star Wars verwickelte.

Aber Dean merkte, daß seine Schultern immer mehr schmerzten, bald konnte er seine Arme kaum noch heben und den Kopf konnnte er gar nicht mehr drehen. Schmerzen begannen hinter seinen Augen zu pochen.

Na großartig, dachte er sich. Da war er inmitten seiner Familie und alter Freunde aus Highschool- Zeiten und hatte einen steifen Hals. Ganz großartig.

Mit seinem Bier in der Hand stellte er sich an den Rande der Tanzfläche und beobachtete das engumschlungen tanzende Brautpaar.

Auch Sam hatte sich etwas abgesondert, er hielt sein Telefon in der Hand und Dean wäre bereit, ein Jahresgehalt zu verwetten, daß er mit Jess, seiner Freundin in Palo Alto textete. Juup, er hatte diesen verträumten Blick in den Augen, den er nur bekam, wenn er über Jess sprach. Als Krankenschwester hatte sie leider nicht frei bekommen, um ebenfalls nach Kansas zu kommen. Dabei hätte Dean eine ausgebildete Krankenschwester auf dem Flug gut gebrauchen können. Er hasste das Fliegen. In einer dieser metallenen Todesfallen wollte er nicht sein, nicht für geschenkt und gute Worte, aber Sam, immer die Stimme der Vernunft, hatte argumentiert, daß ein Roadtrip mit dem Auto viel zu lange dauern würde, schließlich hätten sie nur eine Woche Zeit. Dean wäre lieber mit dem Auto gekommen, er fuhr einen alten Porsche 911, es hätte bestimmt Spaß gemacht, mit Lady einen Roadtrip zu unternehmen. Alles wäre besser gewesen als das Flugzeug! Aber Sam ließ nicht nicht erweichen und drückte Dean vor dem Abflug einfach ein Fläschchen Beruhigungsmittel in die Hand.

„Was stehst du hier so miesepetrig herum?“ fragte Jo, die sich mit einer Bierflasche in der Hand neben ihn gestellt hatte.

Dean zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen beim Versuch, sich zu ihr zu drehen.

„Autsch! Scheiße, tut das weh.“ zischte er und versuchte, sich den schmerzenden Nacken zu massieren. Aber, in dem Moment, als er die Hand heben wollte, fuhr ihm der Schmerz in den ganzen Arm. „Was ist das für ein Mist!“ fluchte er.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?“ fragte Jo besorgt.

„Ach, ich hab mir irgendwie den Nacken verdreht. Ich werde halt alt“, er schnitt eine Grimasse als er das sagte.

„Ganz bestimmt. Ich sag doch immer, ein Job im Büro ist nicht dein Ding. Du gehörst in eine Werkstatt.“

„Vielleicht hast du Recht.“ Jo schaute ihn erstaunt an.

„Was ist denn das? Dean Winchester, der König der Leugnung, gibt zu, daß ich Recht haben könnte. Das muß ich gleich Sam erzählen.“

„Bloß nicht. Ich muß mir das erst noch so richtig durch den Kopf gehen lassen.“

„Alles gut. Aber du weißt doch wohl, daß Sam dich bei jeder Entscheidung unterstützt, wenn er der Meinung ist, du machst etwas, was dir gut tut.“

Dean nickte und bereute es sofort wieder, als der Schmerz sich wieder bemerkbar machte. Stechend bemerkbar machte.

„Und für deinen Nacken weiß ich auch schon das richtige. Ich hab dir doch vorhin Charlie vorgestellt. Sie arbeitet bei einem Masseur, der wirkliche Wunder vollbringt. Sie kann dir bestimmt einen Termin besorgen.“

„Ach ich weiß nicht. Massagen sind doch nur Streicheleinheiten. Ich nehm gleich ein paar Tabletten und dann wird es wohl gut sein.“

Jo zuckte die Achseln. „Streicheleinheiten sind doch eine gute Sache. Aber wenn du die Macho Art der Schmerzbewältigung bevorzugst, dann laß ich dich.“

Sie machte ein kleine Pause, trank einen Schluck Bier und sprach dann weiter: „Vergangenes Jahr hatte Bobby ganz große Probleme mit dem Rücken. Er hatte solche Schmerzen, daß er zeitweise sogar im Rollstuhl sitzen musste, weil er seine Beine überhaupt nicht bewegen konnte.“ Dean nickte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm das am Telefon erzählt, bei einem seiner wöchentlichen Telefonate. „Sein Arzt, dieses dämliche Arschloch Dr. Dick Roman hat ihn nur mit Tabletten vollgestopft. Ein Angestellter von Mom erzählte von Tim. Das ist der Masseur. Und du kennst Bobby. Massagen sind was für Weicheier, richtige Männer brauchen so etwas nicht. Wie Bobby halt ist. Viel lautes Gebelle. Mom ist mit ihm dahin, er hatte ja keine Wahl, weglaufen konnte er ja nicht, sie war diejenige, die seinen Rollstuhl geschoben hat. Nach der ersten Behandlung war er ganz kleinlaut, entschuldigte sich bei uns für sein grantiges Verhalten in den Wochen zuvor. Und nach ganz kurzer Zeit konnte er wieder laufen. Ohne Schmerzen, ohne Bewegungseinschränkungen, ohne Tabletten. Wenn ich nicht so pragmatisch wäre, würde ich sagen, das war ein Wunder. Übrigens habe ich da auch Charlie kennengelernt, als ich Bobby einmal in die Praxis begleitet habe. Sie managt seine Termine und macht den ganzen Büro- und Computerkram für Tim. Und selbst, wenn es nicht bringt für deinen Nacken, wenigstens fasst dich denn mal wieder ein wirklich gutaussehender Mann an.“

„Ja, für Geld.“

„Du bist so blöde. Versuchs doch einfach.“

„Meist du wirklich?“

„Na klar. Ich spreche gleich mal mit Charlie.“

Dean hatte mittlerweile solche Schmerzen, daß er selbst einen Hexenbeutel oder ein schamanisches Ritual ausprobieren würde, wenn auch nur der Bruchteil einer Chance bestehen würde, daß es ihm helfen könnte.

Schon am nächsten Tag, er hatte die Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten früh verlassen, auf Grund seiner Beschwerden, meldete sich Charlie bei ihm.

„Ich hab mit Tim geprochen, habe ihm gesagt, daß du nur noch kurze Zeit hier bist und er hat für dich heute Nachmittag um 17.00 Uhr Zeit. Wie geht es dir denn überhaupt?“

„Heute noch viel beschissener als gestern“, stöhnte Dean in sein Telefon.

„Na prima. Ähm, nein, tut mir leid für dich, aber prima, dann sehe ich dich nachher um 17.00 Uhr. Bis nachher.“

„Bis dann.“

Tim lockerte seine Schultern, schüttelte seine Arme aus. Normalerweise hätte er heute früher Freierabend gehabt, die letzte Massage um 14.30 und dann noch einen Yoga-Kurs. Er wollte nach Hause, in sein kleines Appartment, wollte es sich mit Fergus, seiner Katze, auf dem Sofa gemütlich machen und Netflixen, aber er hatte Charlie versprochen, sich ihren Bekannten mal anzuschauen. Er war bloß ein paar Tage zu Besuch in Lawrence, hatte Charlie erzählt. Und er hätte ganz unglaubliche Schmerzen im Schulter-Nacken-Bereich. Und er wäre ein Freund von Jo und von Bobby. An Bobby dachte Tim gerne zurück. Ein grumpiger Mann mit schlechter Laune und noch schlechterem Rücken, voller Verspannungen und Verkrampfungen. Die gesamte Muskulatur war hart wie ein Brett gewesen. Tim hatte schon befürchtet, an seine Grenzen gestoßen zu sein, aber irgendwie war es ihm gelungen, die Schmerzen zu reduzieren, die Muskulatur weich zu bekommen und den grantigen Kerl mit Baseballkappe aus dem Rollstuhl zu holen. Charlie hatte ihm morgens berichtet, daß Bobby sogar mit seiner frisch angetrauten Frau einen Hochzeitstanz hatte tanzen können. Tim konnte nicht anders, er war stolz auf sich. Er hatte einem Mann das dauerhaft eingeschränkte Leben im Rollstuhl erspart. Mhm, vielleicht hatte er ja doch heilende Hände, so wie es viele seiner Patienten behaupteten.

Und offenbar war dieser neue Patient soetwas wie ein Bruder für Jo und, wenn er ehrlich war, Jo schüchterte ihn ein. Sie stotzte nur so vor Selbstbewußtsein, sie stand mitten im Leben und nahm keinen Bullshit hin. Charlie gegenüber war sie liebevoll und zärtlich, aber er selber hatte einmal gesehen, wie sie einen betrunkenen Trucker eigenhändig aus dem Roadhouse, der Bar, die ihrer Mutter gehörte, schmiss. Der Trucker war gefühlt doppelt so groß wie sie gewesen, aber sie hatte keinerlei Angst gezeigt und war mit ihm fertig geworden, bevor Ash, der offizielle Rausschmeißer der Bar auch nur aufgetaucht war. Das war schwer beeindruckend gewesen.

Hoffentlich würde er diesem Dean helfen können.

Dean erinnerte sich, daß seine Mom ihm die ganze Geschichte mit Bobby, dem Rollstuhl und dem Masseur erzählt hatte. Auch sie hatte von einem Wunder gesprochen. Naja, es soll ja Leute mit heilenden Händen geben. Und man hat schon Pferde kotzen sehen und das vor der Apotheke. Aber schließlich hatte er ja nichts zu verlieren. Die Schmerzen waren mittlerweile fast unerträglich geworden, und nichts schien zu helfen, weder Schmerzmittel, noch Alkohol, keine Wärme und Schlaf schon gar nicht. Die ganze Nacht hatte er versucht, eine halbwegs schmerzarme und bequeme Lage zu finden, aber nur mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Und wenn es wirklich keine Schmerzlinderung brachte, na, dann nicht, aber, wie Jo schon gesagt hatte, wenigstens würde ihn mal wieder jemand anfassen. Und wenn dieser Jemand auch noch wirklich so attraktiv ist, wie behauptet wurde, könne es ja nichts schaden.

John Winchester wollte Dean seinen Truck leihen, damit er zu „Himmliche Berührungen“ fahren konnte, aber zu Deans äußerster Beschämung konnte er das Auto nicht fahren. Schon der Versuch, das Lenkrad zu greifen scheiterte an seinen Schmerzen, von einem Schulterblick ganz zu schweigen.

„Na, großartig!“ dachte Dean und als er seine Mutter sah, der ihn aus dem Küchenfenster aus beobachtete, wußte er, dass er verloren war. Er brauchte einen Chauffeur. Seine besorgte Mutter würde ihn so nicht fahren lassen. Wie peinlich war das denn bloß. Seine Mutter würde ihn fahren, als wäre er ein pickeliger Teenager, der noch keinen Führerschein hätte.

Aber es war nicht Mary, die die Auffahrt entlang kam, sondern es war sein Bruder, der grinste. „So oft hast du mich zum Training gefahren oder zu Verabredungen. Jetzt kann ich mich mal revangieren.“

Dean ahnte Schlimmes, als er die CD in Sams Hand sah.

„Rutsch rüber. Ich fahre. Und du weißt ja, der Fahrer sucht die Musik aus, der Beifahrer hält die Klappe.“

Ganz toll, zusätzlich zu seinen Schmerzen wurde Dean nun auch noch von Indy-Rock und Jazz gepeinigt und dem Grinsen seines Bruders.

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, die Praxis befand sich in einem älteren, aber gepflegten Haus in einem guten Viertel der Stadt.

„Himmlische Berührungen“ stand über der Tür und durch die Fenster konnte man einen hellen Eingangsbereich sehen.

„Weißt du was?“ fragte Sam seinen Bruder, der sich langsam und vorsichtig aus dem Auto quälte. „Ich glaube, ich komme mal mit hinein. Vielleicht kann ich eine Yogastunde mitmachen, in der Zeit, in der wir noch hier sind.“

„Ja mach doch, mir egal“, grummelte Dean.

Die beiden betraten die Praxis, der Eingangsbereich mit kleiner Rezeption wirkte hell und freundlich.

„Huh, wo sind denn die Räucherstäbchen und die heilenden Kristalle?“ fragte Dean und kicherte.

Eine raue, tiefe Stimme sagte: „Da muß ich leider enttäuschen, wir sind eine Massagepraxis und kein New-Age-Laden.“

Heilige Scheiße, diese Stimme! Dean drehte sich so schnell um, wie er konnte (also nicht sonderlich schnell). Er gehörte immer schon zu den Menschen, die für die Stimmen interessant und wichtig waren. Und diese Stimme war besonders. Er hatte sich einmal mit einem Mann getroffen, den er über das Internet kennengelernt hatte. Sie hatten geschrieben, sich Bilder geschickt und alles war gut. Dean hatte geglaubt, das wäre der richtige für ihn. Er war gut aussehend und sie hatten sich getroffen. Nur einmal. Danny sah in natura noch besser aus, als auf den Fotos. Dean hatte schon feuchte Hände vor Aufregung bekommen. Aber dann hatte Danny den Mund aufgemacht und alles war vorbei. Er klang wie ein Mäuschen. Eine ganz feine piepsige Stimme. Ein absolutes No-Go für Dean.

Aber diese Stimme hier, die Stimme von Tim, das war etwas ganz anderes. Whow, einfach whow.

Das war eine Stimme, wie geschaffen für Sex, tief und dunkel, wie eine exotische Schokolade, ein kostbares Aroma. Dean wollte die Augen schließen und sich in diese Stimme fallen lassen, er wollte eintauchen in sie und niemals wieder an die Oberfläche kommen.

Und es war nicht nur die Stimme, die absolut atemberaubend war, es war die ganze Erscheinung. Schlank und durchtrainiert, ohne aufgepumpt zu sein. Ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als er selber, aber nicht viel. Ein Shirt auf dem eine kleine Cartoon-Biene zu sehen war, eine weiße Leinenhose, die muskulöse Oberschenkel zeigte. Blaue Augen, blau, wie der Himmel nach einem Gewitter, blau, wie der Ozean im Sonnenlicht, blau wie Vergißmeinicht, blau so blau und die Haare, dunkel, fast schwarz, durcheinander, als hätte jemand seine Finger voller Leidenschaft durch sie gleiten lassen, und Dean stand da, er konnte nur starren und schlucken, und er fühlte sich wie ein Idiot, aber er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, aber er wollte es gar nicht.

Tim hörte aus dem Behandlungsraum, den er gerade für Dean vorbereitete, wie jemand die Praxis betrat. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, prima, pünktlich schien er ja zu sein.

„Huh, wo sind denn die Räucherstäbchen und die heilenden Kristalle?“ fragte eine Stimme in einem satten Bariton. Schöne Klangfarbe, dachte Tim, aber offensichtlich ein Idiot.

„Da muß ich leider enttäuschen, wir sind eine Massagepraxis und kein New-Age-Laden.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Behandlungsraum und kam in den Eingangsbereich.

Dort blieb er stehen, wie vom Blitz getroffen. Vor ihm stand der schönste Mann, den er jemals gesehen hatte. Das war kein Mensch, das war Perfektion. Das dunkelblonde Haar, kurz und gestylt, ein paar Zentimeter größer als er selber, eine perfekte Figur und die küssenswertesten Lippen, die ein Mensch nur haben konnte. Das Gesicht war absolut ebenmäßig und von niedlichen Sommersprossen bedeckt. Tim fragte sich, ob diese Sommersprossen wohl auf dem ganzen Körper des Mannes zu finden wären. Sommersprossen, die er mit den Fingern verbinden wollte, zu neuartigen Sternenbildern zusammenfügen und den Pfad seiner Fingerspitzen wollte er mit seinen Lippen folgen. Grün. Die Augen des schönen Mannes waren grün. Und sie waren alles, was Tim sehen konnte, was er sehen wollte. Nichts existierte mehr. Er war verloren in diesen grünen Augen und er wollte nicht gerettet werden. Er hoffte, dieser Mann wäre Dean, neben ihm stand noch jemand, größer als der erste, mit längerem Haar und einen freundlichen Lächeln, das langsam unsicher wurde.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung, mein Bruder hier“, er zeigte auf den Adonis, der still dastand, wie eine Statue, „also Dean hier soll eine Massage bekommen und ich wollte fragen, ob ich in den nächsten Tagen bei einer Yogastunde mitmachen kann.“

Der Bann war gebrochen.

Tim räusperte sich und versuchte, seine Profesionalität wieder zu finden. „Ich schaue gleich einmal nach“, sagte er und ging zu seinem Firmen-PC. Bevor Charlie in seinem Leben aufgetaucht war, hatte er eine großen Terminplaner aus Papier und einen Bleistift.

„Und Dean kann schon einmal in den Behandlungsraum gehen, sich frei machen und sich bäuchlings auf die Massageliege legen. Ich habe schon alles vorbereitet und komme dann sofort.“

Dean ging in den Raum, aus dem Tim gerade gekommen war. In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Ihm war schwindelig und er glaubte nicht, daß das von der verspannten Nackenmuskulatur käme. Was war denn das gewesen? Es ist ihm noch nie passiert daß er so dermaßen nach einen anderen Mann gelüstet hatte. Das war ja wie direkt aus einem Kitsch-Film gewesen. Er fühlte sich fiebrig und alles, an das er denken konnte, war BLAU. Es war genau diese Schattierung von blau, die er seit seiner Kindheit in seinen Träumen sah. Wie seltsam.

Er begann, sich das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, dann stockte er. Wie sollte er es nur ertragen, sich von diesem Mann anfassen zu lassen? Bevor er in den Augen des schönen Masseurs ertrank, hatte er einen Blick auf dessen Hände werfen können. Groß und stark, lange Finger, kräftig, aber elegant. Oh Gott, er würde bestimmt einen Steifen bekommen. Der einzige Trost war, daß er sich auf den Bauch legen sollte. So würde er sich vielleicht einen winzigen Rest von Würde bewahren können.

Tim vereinbarte mit Sam, daß dieser schon am nächsten Tag zu einer Stunde Iyengar-Yoga kommen könnte, die Gruppe, die Tim da unterrichtete, war klein. Dann verließ Sam die Praxis, versprach in 30 Minuten seinen Bruder wieder abzuholen und ging.

Und Tim mußte in den Behandlungsraum. Er konnte Dean nicht länger warten lassen.

Als er einen Blick auf den Rücken von Dean geworfen hatte, wußte er schon, wie er seine Behandlung aufbauen würde. Das war etwas, das musste ihm keine Schule beibringen, er sah die Problemzonen einfach. Und was er nicht sah, das erspürte er mit seinen Händen. Aber er wußte, daß er Dean ohne Probleme oder Schwierigkeiten würde helfen können.

Was er ausserdem sah, war, daß die Sommersprossen tatsächlich auch auf den Schultern zu sehen waren.

Und das war ein Anblick, von dem er träumen würde.

Er trat neben die Behandlungsbank, legte eine Fußrolle unter Deans Sprunggelenke, um ihm eine entspannte Lage zu gewähren, verteilte etwas Massagelotion in seinen Händen, die er durch reiben aufwärmte und sagte: „Ich werde jetzt beginnen, bitte nicht erschrecken, wenn ich dich jetzt anfasse. Die Hauptschmerzen sind im Schulter-Nacken-Bereich, ist das richtig?“

„Mhm.“ Mehr sagte Dean nicht. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht. In dem Moment, in dem er Tims Hände auf seinem Rücken spürte, warm und weich, war es, als würde Energie seinen Körper durchfließen, würde alle schmerzhaften Stellen finden, sich dort einnisten, den Schmerz umschließen, in sich aufnehem und verdauen und nichts als wohlige Wärme zurücklassen.

Tim knetete und strich und klopfte, er spürte Verspannungen auf, von denen Dean nicht einmal wußte, daß er sie überhaupt hatte und er konnte nichts anderes, als seine Augen schließen und wohlig stöhnen.

Tim erstarrte innerlich, als er das leise Stöhnen aus Deans Mund vernahm. War dieses ein Geräusch, das Dean machte, während er Sex genoß? Tim würde es so gerne wissen.

Die nächsten dreißig Minuten waren pure Agonie für Tim. Und doch genoss er jede Sekunde davon.

Überall um ihn herum war Dean, er war eingehüllt in Gefühle, in Duft, in Wünsche, er wollte nicht, dass diese Minuten jemals endeten, er wollte mehr, so viel mehr. Aber Charlie hatte ihm erzählt, dass Dean nur kurze Zeit hier wäre, zu Besuch bei seinen Eltern, gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder.

Das war Pech. Und später, alleine in seinem Appartment, würde er trauern um etwas, dass er niemals haben würde, um jemanden, der niemals seins sein würde. Aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, war sein ganzes Leben hier, vor ihm, in seinen Händen. Er fühlte einen Frieden in sich, wie er ihn

noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte. Hier und jetzt fühlte er sich vollständig, ganz, heile.

Seine Hände bewegten sich wie von selber, er verlor sich in den bekannten Bewegungsabläufen des Massierens. Seine Hände spürten die Textur von Deans Haut, sie ertasteten jede Verhärtung, kneteten jede Verspannung. Er erfühlte die bekannten Muskeln, er folgte dem aufsteigendem und dem absteigendem Teil des Trapezius, er bearbeitete die Rhomboiden, den Latissimus und die autochthone Rückenmuskulatur. Er dehnte die Nackenmuskulatur und führte vorsichtige Traktionen aus. Und es war wie jedes Mal, er hatte das Gefühl, als würde Energie aus seinen Händen fliessen, klare, blaue Energie, die helfen und heilen kann.

Dean war überwältigt. Er verspürte keinerlei Schmerzen mehr, aber es war so viel mehr als das. Er fühlte sich sicher. Er fühlte sich zu Hause. Er fühlte sich geheilt. Es war Scheiße-merkwürdig, dieser Mann war ein komplett Fremder, aber Dean würde für ihn sein Leben geben. Ohne nachzudenken, ohne zu zögern. Das war ein Gefühl, daß er sonst nur seiner Familie gegenüber aufbrachte.

Er verstand diese Gefühle, die sein Innerstes bis ins Mark erschütterten, nicht, aber er wußte ganz genau, daß er nicht wieder nach Kalifornien zurückkehren würde. Niemand würde ihn jetzt aus Lawrence wegbewegen können, nicht einmal Sammy. Er würde hierbleiben. Er musste hierbleiben. Er mußte dieser Faszination, die Tim auf ihn ausübte, auf den Grund gehen.

Sie sprachen nicht während der Anwendung. Aber es war kein peinliches Schweigen, unangenehm und schwitzend, es war ein schönes Schweigen, Worte ware nicht von Notwendigkeit, es war, als kommunizierten ihre Körper und ihre Seelen. Beide spürten sie Frieden und Ruhe. Da mußte das Schweigen nicht durch sinnloses Geplapper unterbrochen werden.

Tim räusperte sich, als die Zeit abgelaufen war. „So, das war es. Wie fühlst du dich?“ fragte er.

„Die Schmerzen sind weg. Und ich habe das Gefühl, ich hätte keinen einzigen Knochen mehr im Körper. Total entspannt.“

„Das ist doch prima.“ entgegnete Tim.

So angenehm das Schweigen in der vergangenen halben Stunde gewesen war, so bemüht und verkrampft gingen die beiden Männer jetzt miteinander um.

„Ich warte an der Rezeption auf dich“, murmelte Tim und floh beinahe aus dem Raum.

Sam war noch nicht wieder da, um Dean wieder abzuholen, was Tim sehr bedauerte. Sam wäre ein prima Puffer gewesen, eine stete Ermahnung, sich professionell zu verhalten. Tim wollte nichts lieber, als jetzt sofort mit Dean in den Sonnenuntergang reiten oder fahren oder laufen, was auch immer ihr persönliches Happy-End bedeuten würde.

Aber er mußte jetzt kassieren und sich wie ein Profi verhalten und aufhören, kitschige Fantasien zu entwickeln. Denn das war es wohl nur für ihn. Fantasien. Träume. Wünsche.

Als Dean den Vorraum betrat, war er sehr froh, daß Sam noch nicht da war. Er brauchte Sam nicht als Zeugen für das, was er vorhatte.

„Tim, ich wollte fragen, ob du, ob ich vielleicht...“

Tim schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, die blauen Augen leuchteten, das dunkle Haar war durcheinander und Dean hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, sich nicht in einer Massagepraxis zu befinden, er sah vor seinem geistigen Auge eine Scheune, er roch Ozon in der Luft, die Härchen auf seinen Armen richteten sich auf und dann war der Moment auch vorbei.

„Ja...?“ fragte der gutaussehende Masseur.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht mal etwas...essen gehen? Oder trinken? Vielleicht einen Burger oder wenn du vielleicht Vegetarier bist oder so, ich meine wegen Yoga und so, dann vielleicht irgendwo, wo es Hippie-Kost gibt, aber vielleicht willst du ja gar nicht...“ Dean war so nervös, er kam ins plappern. Yup, eindeutig gut, dass Sam das nicht miterlebt hat, dachte er und dann war er völlig geflasht, als Tim lächelte, dieses Lächeln, voller Zähne und Zahnfleisch und Dean wünschte sich so sehr, dieses Lächeln täglich zu sehen, die kleinen Fältchen in den Augenwinkeln waren einfach anbetungswürdig.

„Dean, ich würde sehr gerne mit dir essen gehen. Und Burger machen mich sehr glücklich. Aber ich dachte, du fährst die Tage zurück nach Kalifornien, so hat Charlie es mir erzählt.“

„Nein, ich bleibe hier in Lawrence“, sagte Dean und erstarrte, denn in diesem Moment war Sam in den Raum getreten.

…

„Was soll das heißen, du bleibst in Lawrence?“ wollte Sam wissen, sobald er ins Auto gestiegen war.

Dean seufzte leise. Das war es, wovor er Angst gehabt hatte. Er wollte seinen Bruder nicht verletzen. Und wenn er aus Kalifornien wegzog, würde er ihn verletzen.

„Genau das heißt es. Ich ziehe wieder zurück nach Lawrence. Du hast dir dein Leben in Stanford gut eingerichtet, du hast Jess jetzt, du wirst mich nicht vermissen.“

„Du Arsch. Natürlich werde ich dich vermissen. Du bist doch mein Bruder. Aber ich bin sehr froh, dass du dich entschlossen hast, zu gehen.“

Dean zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute Sam fragend an. „Wie war das?“

„Ach komm schon. Du weißt, wie ich es meine. Kalifornien ist nichts für dich. Du hast dich da nie wohl gefühlt, nie zu Hause. Du gehörst da nicht hin. Und du gehörst auch nicht in deinen Job. Du verdienst da vielleicht gut Geld, aber Geld ist nicht alles. Du gehörst in eine Werkstatt, mit Öl an den Händen und nicht in ein Büro in Anzug und Krawatte.“

„Jetzt bin ich platt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß du das so leicht nimmst.“

„Leicht ist das nicht für mich. Aber ich möchte dich glücklich sehen. Und in Kalifornien bist du nicht glücklich. Seit ich mich erinnern kann, warst du irgendwie einsam. Als fehlte etwas in deinem Leben. Oder jemand. Und als du damals gesagt hattest, daß du mit mir mitkommst, war ich dir unglaublich dankbar und ich hatte gehofft, du würdest in Kalifornien vielleicht diese Traurigkeit, die dich immer zu umgeben scheint, loswerden. Aber das hat nie geklappt. Vielleicht findest du ja jetzt hier dieses Teil, daß dir zu fehlen scheint.“

Dean war sprachlos.

…......

Dean fühlte sich befreit. Er war dabei, sein Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen und es war, als sei eine Last von seinen Schultern genommen. Und seinen Kopf und die Arme konnte er außerdem bewegen, völlig ohne Schmerzen.

Er kündigte seine Anstellung in Kalifornien telefonisch und er bereute es nicht.

Bobby war nannte ihn einen langsamen Idioten, den man eigentlich in einem Büro verrotten lassen sollte und überredete seinen alten Kumpel Rufus Turner, ihm einen Job in seiner Autowerkstatt zu geben, erst einmal probeweise. Aber als Dean die wundervollen alten Autos in dieser Werkstatt namens „Classic Cars“ sah, war ihm klar, daß er alles tun würde, um hier arbeiten zu können. Er würde sogar freiwillig die Bücher führen.

Mary und John waren froh, ihren Ältesten wieder in ihrer Nähe zu wissen.

Und Sam machte sich alleine auf den Weg zurück nach Kalifornien, zu seinem Studium und zu seiner Freundin. Und er war nach der Yoga-Stunde und einer anschließenden Meditation bei Tim extrem entspannt.

…..

Tim und Dean trafen sich im Roadhouse. Dean war nervös, er fühlte sich wie ein Schulmädchen beim ersten Treffen mit dem coolsten Jungen der Schule und dabei waren seine Zeiten als errötende Jungfrau schon wirklich lange vorbei. Aber irgendetwas an Tim war besonders und Dean hatte Angst, seine Chancen bei dem attraktiven Masseur durch eigene Blödheit zu zerstören. Manchmal stand er sich halt selber im Weg. Aber auch Tim war nervös, das konnte Dean sehen.

Sie saßen sich gegenüber, in einer kleinen Nische und Dean hoffte, dass Jo, die ausgerechnet heute kellnerte, sich gut benahm und ihn nicht im Schwierigkeiten brachte. Sie kannte einen Haufen peinlicher Geschichten über ihn und sie war sich sicherlich nicht zu schade, sie zu verraten.

Und wenn er sie bestochen hatte, ihn nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen, indem er ihr versprochen hatte, ihr Appartment neu zu tapezieren, so war das einzig seine Sache und ging niemanden etwas an.

Tim trug Jeans und ein verwaschenes Band T-Shirt. Der Anblick seiner muskulösen Arme ließ Deans Mund trocken werden und gleichzeitig lief ihm die Spucke im Mund zusammen. Die Luft zwischen ihnen fühlte sich elektrisch aufgeladen an. Sie sahen sich an, beide nervös und als Jo kam, um die Bestellung aufzunehmen, zuckten beide zusammen. Sie waren so dermaßen aufeinander fixiert gewesen, sie hatten Jo gar nicht bemwerkt.

„Winchester, ich denk mal, du nimmst den Bacon-Cheeseburger, und Tim, was kann ich dir bringen?“

„Bacon-Cheeseburger klingt gut, den werde ich auch nehmen.“

Dean lächelte. „Du glaubst nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass du ordentliches Essen isst, nicht solch Schicki-Micki-Kram wie Quinoa oder Grünkohlchips.“

„Gesundes essen ist doch kein Schicki-Micki-Kram“, ließ sich Tim vernehemen und gottverdammich, Dean fand die Anführungsstriche, die Tim mit seinen Fingern in der Luft andeutete, einfach niedlich. Auch wenn er dies selbst unter Folter nie zugeben würde. Dean war ein männlicher Mann, und er fand nichts niedlich.

„Und ausserdem habe ich die Angewohnheit, meine Pommes in Ketch-Up zu ertränken. Und Ketch-Up besteht aus Tomaten und Tomaten sind Gemüse und damit gesund.“

Dieser Logik konnte Dean nichts entgegensetzen.

Und als Tim den ersten Bissen seines Burgers in den Mund nahm und ein pornoreifes Stöhnen von sich gab, da wußte Dean, es gab für ihn kein Zurück mehr, er war auf den besten Wege, sich zu verlieben. Dieses Stöhnen wollte er öfter hören, und zwar nicht im Roadhouse, sondern im Bett.

Tim lächelte, klitzekleine Fältchen erschienen in seinen Augenwinkeln, und er sagte: „Dieser Burger macht mich sehr glücklich.“

„Ja, Ellen macht wirklich die besten Burger der Stadt. Ihr Chilli ist auch sensationell und die Mozarella-Sticks erst einmal.“ Dean geriet ins Schwärmen, während er seinen Burger in die Hände nahm.

„Dann haben wir ja viel Auswahl, sollten noch weitere Dates folgen.“ Tim wirkte zu gleichen Teilen schüchtern und forsch. Eine seltsame Mischung. Und Dean wollte erleichtert rufen „Ja, ja, ja.“

Aber er lächelte nur und sagte: „Das würde mich sehr glücklich machen.“

Beide fühlten sich wohl bei diesem ersten Date. Ihre Konversation floß dahin, es gab keine peinlichen Pausen, kein krampfhaftes Suchen nach Gesprächsthemen und wenn sie schwiegen, dann war es ein behagliches Schweigen. Sie lachten und aßen und fingen an, sich langsam kennenzulernen.

„Es war ein sehr schöner Abend, Dean. Ich danke dir.“ sagte Tim, als sie auf dem Parkplatz standen, jeder neben seinem Auto. Naja, Dean stand neben dem Auto seines Vaters. Er musste erst noch einmal nach Kalifornien fliegen und mit seinem eigenen Wagen die Fahrt von der Westküste nach Kansas machen.

„Ja, ich fand es auch sehr schön.“ Jetzt waren beide irgendwie befangen. Es lag eine Spannung in der Luft und beide wußten, ein Kuss war unvermeidlich.

Sie standen sich gegenüber, dichter als es vielleicht angemessen wäre für zwei praktisch Fremde. Ihre Augen ruhten aufeinander, grün und blau, und sie verlieren sich in ihren Tiefen, der Urwald und der Himmel, beide unendlich, Saphir und Smaragd. Wertvolle Momente.

Tim leckte sich die Lippen, pink waren sie und sahen ein bisschen trocken aus und Dean verfolgte die Bewegung von Tims Zunge gebannt und er mußte schlucken und er merkte, wie Tim ganz genau die Bewegung seines Adam-Apfels beobachtete.

„Jetzt küsst euch endlich!“ rief Jo und lachte. Sie war auf den Parkplatz gekommen, um eine zu rauchen.

Der Moment war vorbei.

„Tut mir leid. Sie ist so etwas wie eine nervige kleine Schwester.“

Tim zuckte die Achseln. „Alles gut. Ich weiß, wie Schwestern sein können. Auch wenn meine älter ist. Das Prinzip ist wohl das gleiche.“

„Wann kann ich dich wiedersehen?“ fragte Dean mit leiser Stimme.

„Am liebsten Morgen.“ erwiederte Tim ohne zu zögern. Dann fuhr er mit weicher Stimme fort:„Aber leider geht das nicht. Ich gebe Kurse bis zehn Uhr abends, dann muß ich die Praxis für den nächsten Tag vorbereiten und morgens um sieben Uhr dreißig habe ich den ersten Termin.“

„Ein hart arbeitender Mann“, neckte Dean. „Wie sieht es denn übermorgen aus?“

„Auch da habe ich abends lange Kurse. Dafür habe ich den Nachmittag frei. Und bei mir in der Nachbarschaft hat eine winzige Bäckerei neu aufgemacht. Und ich habe sagen gehört, ihre Kuchen, Torten und vor allem Pies sollen sensationell sein.“

„Pie.“ Dean war begeistert. „Woher weißt du, daß ich für Pie alles stehen und liegen lassen würde?“

„Keine Ahnung. Ich finde, du siehst aus, wie jemand, der Pie zu schätzen weiß.“

Dean riss die Augen auf. „Willst du etwa behaupten, ich sei fett?“ fragte er empört.

Tim legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Deans Schulter. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich weiß ja auch nicht. Ich dachte, es wäre etwas für dich. Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen.“

Die Wärme von Tims Hand drang durch Deans Jacke. Beruhigend. Dean wollte nicht, daß Tim jemals seine Hand wieder entfernte.

„Ist schon okay. Ich komme dann übermorgen in deine Praxis und hole dich ab. Welche Uhrzeit?“

Tim überlegte kurz. Dabei neigte er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und kniff die Augen etwas zusammen. Und wieder war da dieses Wort in Deans Kopf. Niedlich. Es sah niedlich aus. Aber für Dean Winchester war nichts niedlich.

„So gegen 15 Uhr 30? Passt dir das?“

„Das passt großartig“, versicherte Tim.

„Na prima. Ich freue mich. Auf dich und auf ein Stück Pekan-Pie mit Eis und Ahornsirup.“

„Das klingt wunderbar. Das hatte ich, glaube ich, noch nie.“

„Dann werde ich dir wohl die feinen Dinge im Leben näher bringen müssen. Wie Pekan-Pie mit Eis und Ahornsirup.“

„Ich freue mich. Bekomme ich auch Schlagsahne?“ fragte Tim mit seiner tiefen Stimme und es klang so sehr nach Dirty-Talk, dass Dean merkte, wie seine Jeans unkomfortabel enger wurde.

„Ich freue mich auch.“ Oh ja, das tat er. Er konnte kaum abwarten, dass die Tage vergingen.

….......

Und wieder war Dean nervös. Das zweite Date und er war nervös. Sachen gab es, die gab es nicht. Dean konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so gefühlt zu haben. Es war, als wolle er unbedingt, dass Tim ihn für wert erachtete. Wert, die Zeit (das Leben) mit ihm zu teilen. Es war Wahnsinn, wie Dean sich fühlte und er war hilflos, gegen den Ansturm seiner Gefühle. Jede Mauer, die er jemals um sein Innerstes, um sein Herz gebaut hatte, Tim hatte sie eindrucksvoll eingerissen, mit einem Blick aus seinen Augen, mit dem tiefen Rumpeln seiner Stimme.

Seine Eltern, bei denen er zur Zeit noch lebte, es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er sich eine eigene Bleibe suchte, neckten ihn sanft, weil er so aufgeregt vor dem zweiten Date war, aber der Blick, den sie sich zuwarfen war warm und verständnisvoll.

Er zog sich mehrfach um, stylte seine Haare und sein Vater gab ihm tatsächlich die Schlüssel für seinen geliebten Chevy Impala, als wüsste er, wie wichtig dieses Date für Dean war.

Als Dean 14 war, hatte sein Vater in eben diesem Auto einen Verkehrsunfall, ein kleiner Lieferwagen hatte ihm die Vorfahrt genommen. Zum Glück war John Winchester nur leicht verletzt worden und auch Baby, der Chevy, wurde zu nicht stark beschädigt. Die aufgebrachte Mary wollte, daß der Chevy verkauft würde, aber die Männer der Winchester-Familie weigerten sich. Zusammen mit seinen Söhnen baute John das Auto wieder auf, schöner und stolzer als jemals zuvor. Sam zeigte nicht wirklich Interesse an Autos, am Werkstätten, an den Geruch von Öl und Wagenschmiere. Er beteiligte sich an der Arbeit, sosehr ein 10jähriger Bücherwurm helfen konnte. Er war dabei, weil sein Vater und sein Bruder, die er beide sehr liebte, voll und ganz in dem Projekt aufgingen. Er wollte nicht außenvor sein. Aber Dean war vom ersten Moment an begeistert. Er war durch den Spiegel getreten und in seiner Wunderwelt aufgewacht. Er begriff Motoren intuitiv und er fand eigene Strategien als Problemlösungen.

Seitdem wurde Dean von Baby begleitet. Er fuhr das coolste Auto der ganzen Schule und mehr als einmal half der schwarze Chevy Dean dabei, flachgelegt zu werden. Jungs wie auch Mädchen standen auf den Oldtimer.

Nur als Dean mit Sam nach Kalifornien ging, mußte er auf das Auto verzichten. John wollte nicht beide Söhne und sein Auto verlieren. In Kalifornien kaufte er sich einen schrottreifen Porsche 911, den er in langen Stunden (unter Einsatz von Muskeln und Geld) wieder zu Klasse verhalf. Lady wurde eine Schönheit, aber der 67er Chevy Impala war Deans erste Liebe.

Und jetzt fuhr er selbstbewußt, in gut sitzender Jeans und einem grauen Henley, in einer glänzenden schwarzen Karosse zu Tim.

Pünktlich öffnete Dean die Tür zu „Himmlische Berührungen“ und Tim, der am der Rezeption stand, musste trocken schlucken. Dean sah so gut aus. Er verstand nicht, wieso gerade er, der einfache Masseur aus Kansas, das Glück hatte, daß dieser perfekte Mensch, der als Model arbeiten könnte, sich mit ihm abgab. Seit sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, dachte Tim Nacht für Nacht an Dean, er fühlte sich von ihm angezogen wie eine Motte vom Licht angezogen wurde. Es war nicht nur eine körperliche Anziehungskraft, die war auf jeden Fall auch da, aber es reichte so viel tiefer. In Deans Gegenwart fühlte er sich geborgen, fühlte sich sicher. Wenn er in Deans Augen schaute, fühlte er sich ganz. Als wäre Dean das Puzzlestück, daß immer in seinem Innersten gefehlt hat. Bei Dean fühlte er sich zugehörig. Die Nächte lag er wach und versuchte das Rätsel Dean Winchester zu lösen. Bislang ohne Erfolg.

Sie standen sich gegenüber, lächelten leicht und all die Nervosität verschwand. Es war, als wenn zwei alte Freunde aufeinander treffen. Zwei Kampfgenossen, die gemeinsam gegen Himmel und Hölle gekämpft hatten. Ein Verbundenheit war zu spüren, von beiden zu spüren. Zwei Seelen, die sich kannten, die Äonen getrennt waren, endlich wiedervereint. In einem Cartoon wäre jetzt der Moment für ein ergreifendes Lied.

„Ich bin fertig. Und hungrig auf etwas Süsses. Wir können sofort los.“ Tim verschloß die Tür des Studios hinter sich und Dean und er pfiff leise und beeindruckt, als er das Auto sah und realisierte, daß Dean der Fahrer dieser Schönheit war.

„Das ist aber mal ein schönes Auto. Ein Traum, aber bestimmt ein Alptraum zu parken und vor allem, zu tanken.“

„Gehört meinem Dad. Ich hatte mal gehofft, er würde sie auf mich überschreiben, aber auch das ist wohl ein Traum.“

„Sie?“ Tim hob eine Augenbraue und verdammtnochmal, war das heiß.

„Ja, sie. Schöne Autos sind Ladies“, sagte Dean bestimmt.

„Na gut. Dann sie. Schade, dass wir sie jetzt nicht brauchen werden. „Angel's Delight“ ist nicht weit weg. Wir können bequem zu Fuß hingehen. Dann arbeiten wir noch an unserem Appetit.“

„Und da bin ich und dachte, ich könnte dich beeindrucken.“

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Jetzt laß uns gehen, Ich muß nachher noch weiterarbeiten und die freie Zeit möchte ich gerne mit etwas Süßem verbringen.“

Dean konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

Sie gingen nebeneinander her. Manchmal streiften ihre Finger sich. Beide trugen ein zufriedenes kleines Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Angel's Delight“ war eine kleine Bäckerei mit angeschlossenem Cafe. Der Duft, der durch die geöffnete Tür nach draussen drang, war himmlisch. Dean blieb stehen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch die Nase ein.

Tim ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn über die Schwelle. „Ich möchte nicht nur riechen, ich möchte schmecken.“

Auch im Cafe liess er Deans Hand nicht los und Dean hatte kein Problem damit. Ganz und gar nicht. Von seiner Handfläche, die fest gegen Tims gepresst war, stieg eine angenehme, wohlige Wärme seinen ganzen Arm entlang.

Sie fanden einen freien Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke und nahmen Platz, die Hände noch verschränkt. Sie schauten einander an und fanden nichts als Akzeptanz im Blick des anderen.

Dean streichelte mit seinem Daumen ganz leicht über Tims Knöchel und er grinste, als er sah, wie Tim erschauderte.

Ein Schatten fiel auf sie und als sie aufschauten, sahen sie einen Mann mit Lachfalten um die Augen und sandfarbenem Haar. „Hallöchen, ihr zwei. Mein Name ist Gabe, ich bin der Besitzer dieses feinen Etablissements und ich freue mich euch zwei Zuckerschnecken hier begrüssen zu dürfen. Was kann ich euch denn Gutes tun?“ fragte er mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern. „Ihr seht aus wie Kaffee und Pie. Einfache amerikanische Jungs. Kein Macchiato, Americano, Latte, kein FrouFrou mit Soyamilch oder Zucker ohne Kalorien.“ Er verdrehte die Augen. „Liege ich richtig?“

Dean nickte und sagte: „Bei mir auf jeden Fall. Einen Kaffee, schwarz. Und was für Pie habt ihr?“

„Apple crisp, Apfel, Bananencreme, Blaubeer, Buttermilch, Caramel, Kokosnusscreme, Mississippi Mud Pie und Key Lime“, zählte Gabe gelangweilt auf.

„Prima, dann nehme ich ein Stück Apfel mit Eis. Wie du schon gesagt hast, ich bin halt ein 'all american boy'. Tim, was möchtest du?“

Tim runzelte die Stirn und starrte Gabe an. „Kenne ich dich von irgendwoher?“ fragte er.

„Ach Kiddoh, ich habe so ein Allerweltsgesicht. Du glaubst gar nicht, wer alles denkt, mich zu kennen. Aber dich sehe ich heute zum ersten Mal. An so ein Gesicht würde ich mich ja wohl erinnern.“ Er wackelte lasziv mit den Augenbrauen.

Tim wurde rot und Dean fühlte eine Welle von Besitzanspruch durch sein Innersten rasen. Nie war er der eifersüchtige Typ gewesen. Aber sein Zusammentreffen mit Tim hatte ihn irgendwie komplett verändert. Wenn dieser Gabe seine Finger behalten wollte, dann ließ er sie besser bei sich.

„Ich nehme ein Stück Blaubeere mit Sahne uns einer Kugel Vanilleeis. Und einen Kamillentee mit Honig.“

„Kommt sofort.“ Gabe verschwand und Tim schaute ihm nachdenklich hinterher. „Komisch“, murmelte er leise. „Ich könnte schwören, ich kenne ihn.“

Dean blickte in die Richtung, in der Gabe verschwunden war, vermutlich Richtung Küche. „Also, mir kommt er nicht bekannt vor.“

Eine junge Frau mit roten Haaren brachte ihre Bestellung, normalerweise wäre sie genau Deans Typ gewesen, aber jetzt hatte er nur ein freundliches Lächeln für sie übrig, kein flirtendes.

In diesem Moment hatte er nur Interesse für Tim und für sein Stück Pie.

Sie genossen ihre Kuchen, genossen ihre Gesellschaft und viel zu schnell war Tims Pause zu Ende. Dean bezahlte ihre gemeinsame Rechnung, trotz der Proteste von Tim. Zusammen gingen sie den Weg zurück zu Tims Studio und Deans Auto. Ganz ohne Worte fanden sich ihre Hände wieder. Es fühlte sich normal an, es fühlte sich richtig an.

Und als sie sich vor Tims Tür verabschiedeten, war ein Abschiedskuss unvermeidbar, er war eine logische Folgerung ihres ganze Seins.

Tims Lippen waren weicher, als sie aussahen, Dean hatte den Winkel falsch berechnet und seine Nase stieß gegen die des attraktiven Masseurs.

Der Kuss war kurz und sittsam.

Er war unbeholfen.

Er war wunderbar und viel zu schnell vorbei.

So, wie ein erster Kuss sein sollte.

Und doch fühlten sich beide auf eine seltsame Art komplettiert. Es fühlte sich nicht an, wie ein erster Kuss. Es war wie ein Willkommen, warm und schützend. Es war, als kannten sie sich schon seit Jahren, als hätte das Schicksal sie getrennt und eine gute Fee hätte sie wieder zusammengeführt. Es war wie ein Märchen.

Dean war wie auf Wolken, als er zu seinen Eltern zurückfuhr. Er hatte das Gefühl, Tim schon seit langer Zeit zu kennen. Wenn er an solchen Quatsch glauben würde, würde er behaupten, Tim sei sein Seelenverwandter, sein fehlendes Teil. Was auch immer es war, es war ihm egal, er wollte ein Teil von Tims Leben sein und wenn er dafür auf plötzlich auftauchende zusammenpassende Tatoos warten musste, dann würde er es tun.

Tim hatte für den Rest des Tages noch einige Kurse abzuhalten, dafür musste er sich konzentrieren, was ihm schwerfiel. Die Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf und er fand keine Ruhe. Er wünschte sich, er wäre für den restlichen Tag für Massagen gebucht. Beim Massieren konnte er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen, für ihn war Massieren eine meditative Arbeit, er konnte verloren gehen in den viel geübten Bewegungsabläufen, er sah beim Massieren mit den Händen, nicht mit den Augen und er konnte seinen Verstand treiben lassen.

Aber für die Kurse, die dafür da waren, anderen Menschen Entspannung zu bringen, musste er konzentriert sein. Und das war heute schwierig für ihn. Er dachte an Dean und an die Anziehungskraft, die zwischen ihnen bestand. Seine Schwester hatte eine Zeit lang Fanfiktions gelesen und hatte ihm zu dieser Zeit etwas erzählt von tiefer Seelenverwandtschaft, die sich zeigte, indem Menschen erst dann Farben sehen konnten, wenn sie ihren passenden Seelenpartner gefunden hatten. Zuvor sei ihre Welt nur Schwarzweiß. Und Tim fühlte sich gerade, als würde er durch einen Regenbogen tanzen. Alles war voller Farbe und Licht. Und dann dieser merkwürdige Gabe. Noch immer hatte er dieses nagende Gefühl im Hinterkopf, als müsste er ihn kennen. Von irgendwo. War er ein Patient gewesen? Jemand, den er bei einem Fortbildungskurs kennengelernt hatte? Nein, das konnte er sich so nicht vorstellen. Es fühlte sich wichtiger, tiefgreifender an. Aber er konnte den Finger nicht darauf legen. Er wußte, er wußte es einfach, irgendwoher kannte er diesen Gabe.

Es fiel Tim an diesem Abend sehr schwer, die innere Ruhe zu finden, die er brauchte, um anderen Ruhe und Entspanntheit näherzubringen.

In der Nacht schlief er schlecht. Seine Träume waren durchzogen von Angst und Geschrei und dem Geruch von Schwefel. Er fühlte sich, als würde nackt durch die Hölle wandern. Er sah schwarze Flügel, eingebrannt in den Boden, er sah Deans Auto, wie es durch die Nacht raste, er sah brennendes aus dem Himmel fallen und er konnte nicht erkennen, um was es sich handelte, waren es Meteoriten? Es war so viel, was dort fiel, so schrecklich viele Feuerbälle und Trauer umfing sein Herz und er wollte sich verstecken, zusammenrollen und weinen.

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden wurde sein Schlaf ruhiger. Wieder sah er Deans Auto in seinem Traum, Dean war am Steuer, Sam saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und Tim saß hinten auf der Rücksitzbank. Hier fühlte er sich zugehörig.

Dean hatte Glück und er fand ein Appartment in der Nähe von Turner's Werkstatt. Mary war traurig, seine Mutter hatte versucht, ihn zu überreden, noch länger im Haus der Familie zu bleiben, aber Dean wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder seine eigenen vier Wände haben.

Seinen Job in Kalifornien hatte er gekündigt, sein Auto hatte er online verkauft, John hatte Dean den Impala überschrieben, endlich war Baby sein Baby. Sam hattte die Übergabe des Autos geregelt, seine Wohnung dort hatten Sam und seine Freundin Jess übernommen. Es schien wiklich ernst zu sein zwischen den beiden. Dean freute sich für seinen gigantischen kleinen Bruder.

Er selbst verbrachte jede freie Minute mit Tim. Gemeinsam renovierten sie Dean Appartment, Tim half auch Jos Appartment zu tapezieren. „Ich bin ja quasi Schuld daran, dass du diese Arbeit machen musst.“ sagte er und bestand darauf, Dean zu begleiten. „So viele Männer sind hier ja schon lange nicht gewesen“, kicherte Jo und Dean schubste sie weg, seine Hand in Farbe getaucht. „Ehh, es gibt Sachen, die muss ich nicht wissen. Du bist so was wie meine Schwester.“ Er war empört.

Tim und Dean lachten viel. Sie gingen essen, ins Kino, manchmal auch nur Spazieren. Sie knutschten viel, gingen aber nicht weiter.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich will es richtig machen. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben will ich es richtig machen.“ gestand er seinem Bruder bei einem Telefonat. „Ich will nichts überstürzen. Es geht nicht nur um Sex, obwohl ich weiß, dass der sensationell werden wird, wenn es so weit ist.“ Er ignorierte die würgenden Geräusche am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung. „TMI, du Blödmann.“ sagte Sam und Dean zuckte die Achseln. „Du bist doch immer so für Ehrlichkeit und Offenheit“, warf er ein. Dann fuhr er fort: „Wenn ich mit Tim zusammen bin, fühle ich mich einfach gut. Sicher. Ich habe auch schon lange keine seltsamen Träume gehabt.“ Sam erwiderte: „Sei froh. Ich habe wieder geträumt, ich würde Blut trinken. Es ist so widerlich.“ „Komisch, dass ich dass nie in meinen Träumen mache. Manchmal habe ich dich dabei gesehen. Und ich dann war immer unglaublich sauer auf dich. Sauer und enttäuscht. Du bist dann immer wie ein Junkie.“

„Ja, genauso fühlt es sich auch an. Als wäre das Blut wie eine Droge für mich.“ Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich finde es immernoch seltsam, daß wir beide solch einen Mist träumen, immer wieder. Und dann auch noch so eine Scheiße, die irgendwie mitteinander verbunden zu sein scheint. Du träumst, du trinkst Blut, ich träume, dich dabei zu beobachten.“ „Ach, das bringt doch alles nichts, wir haben schon so oft über unsere Träume geredet, miteinander, mit Mom und Dad, mit irgendwelchen Psychologen und sonstigen Therapeuten. Es sind einfach nur Träume. Kack-Träume, aber Träume.“ sagte Sam vehement. „Ja, du hast wohl Recht“, stimmte Dean seinem Bruder zu.

Dean fand es großartig, dass Tim genau so ein großer Filmfan war, wie er selber. „Ich gehe gerne ins Kino“, hatte er zu Dean gesagt, „Unterschiedliche Filme zeigen ganz unterschiedliche Blickwinkel auf die Menschheit. Und das finde ich unglaublich faszinierend.“

Sie waren oft im Kino, sahen Filme verschiedener Genres und genossen ihre Zeit zusammen. Tim liebte Lakritz im Kino, manchmal etwas Weingummi, während Dean bei Popcorn oder Nachos blieb.

Sie hielten Händchen, machten aber nicht rum, das kam später, bei Dean im Appartment oder bei Tim. Die meiste Zeit bei Tim, da er seine Katze, einen kleinen Kater namens Fergus, nicht zu lange alleine lassen wollte.

Eigentlich mochte Dean keine Katzen, er reagierte leicht allergisch auf Katzenhaare, aber Fergus war in seinen Augen ein drolliger kleiner Kerl, und Tim liebte den Kater, also nahm Dean sein Antihistamin und tolerierte das Fellbündel.

Sie lagen gemeinsam auf Tims kleinemSofa, eng umschlungen, es gab nicht viel Platz, aber sie machten das Beste draus, sie stahlen sich gegenseitig die Luft zum Atmen mit ihren leidenschaftlichen Küssen, ihre Hände wanderten über Schultern und Arme, unter ihre Hemden, sie streiften Erektionen, beide Männer bewegten ihre Hüften, suchten Reibung, sie keuchten und stöhnten, die Luft war warm um sie herum, Dean hatte eine seiner Hände in Tims dichtem dunklem Haar versenkt, er zog an einzelnen Strähnen und seine Lippen jagten das dumpfe Stöhnen, das aus Tims Mund kam. Seine Lippen lächelten gegen Tims. Er liebte dieses tiefe Rumpeln aus Tims Mund. Er liebte es und er wollte es wieder und wieder hören. Mit der anderen Hand fummelte er an Tims Hosenknopf. Er brauchte mehr. Mehr Reibung, mehr nackte Haut.

Heute war es nicht genug, das zahme Highschool-Gefummel. Heute brauchte er mehr. Und nach den Geräuschen, die aus Tims Mund taumelten, war Tim eindeutig mit an Bord.

„Dean“, keuchte er und versuchte, sich aus Deans Umarmung zu lösen. Dean erstarrte. War er zu weit gegangen? Scheiße, er wollte es doch richtig machen, er wollte alles in dieser Beziehung richtig machen. Aber genau da lag das Problem, Dean Winchester hatte keine Beziehungen. Er wußte nicht, wie er sich in einer Beziehung zu verhalten hatte. Er kannte sich nicht aus in Beziehungen, mit all ihren Fallstricken.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Bin ich zu weit gegangen? Es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Oh Gott. Es tut mir so leid.“ Er stammelte.

Tim, der ein bisschen von ihm abgerückt war, lächelte und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust. Warm war sie. Und schwer. Ihre Wärme drang durch Deans Haut, verteilte sich in seinem Innersten, hinterließ ein Kribbeln, erdete ihn. „Alles ist gut Dean. Ich will es. Ich will dich. Heute. Jetzt. Nur nicht hier auf dem kleinen Sofa oder auf dem Fußboden. Ich habe im Schlafzimmer ein wunderbares, bequemes Bett und ich schlage vor, wir verlegen das ganze dahin, wo Kondome und Gleitgel in Griffweite sind.“ Er sprach mit vollkommen normaler Stimme, während Dean sich sicher war, daß seine trockene Kehle nicht ein vernünftiges Wort hätte formulieren können. Alles Blut seines Körpers schien in seinen Schwanz gewandert zu sein, der gegen seinen Reißverschluss drückte, als versuche er, diesen zum bersten zu bringen. Himmel, Tim war einfach zu heiß.

Sie erhoben sich, gingen nebeneinander her ins Schlafzimmer, entspannt aber gleichsam zitternd vor Anspannung und Vorfreude.

Wärend Dean langsam begann,sich auszuziehen, nahm Tim den kleinen Fergus, der zusammengerollt auf der grünen Bettdecke lag und ein Nickerchen hielt, hoch. Er hielt den Kater dicht an seine Brust, kuschelte mit ihm und trug ihn Richtung Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Sofa, noch warm von Tims und Deans Körpern, drehte sich Crowley ein paarmal um sich selbst, bevor er sich wieder zusammenrollte und sein Nickerchen fortsetzte. Tim strich ihm noch ein paar Mal über den Rücken, bevor er sich zurück zu Dean begab und die Tür des Schlafzimmers hinter sich schloß.

Dean stand in der Mitte des Raumes, nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet.

Tim ging langsam zu ihm, seine Hände legte er auf Deans Brust und wieder durchfuhr Dean diese seltsame Sensation von Wärme und Energie und Kribbeln und Glück. Sie sahen sich an, kamen sich näher, ihre Lippen berührten sich, erst sanft, dann mit immer größer werdendem Hunger, der sie atemlos keuchen ließ. Tims Hände wanderten über Deans Brustkorb, muskulös ohne aufgepumt zu sein, sie kneteten den Pectoralismuskel, die Fingerspitzen massierten Deans Brustwarzen, Dean legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloß die Augen und versuchte sich, seinen Bruder im Tütü vorzustellen, um nicht hier und jetzt zu kommen. Tim nutzte die Gelegenheit und küsste Deans gestreckten Hals, saugte am Pulspunkt und hinterließ ein dunkles Mal dort. Deans Knie drohten nachzugeben, er hielt sich an Tims Schultern fest, so konnte er mit Mühe aufrecht stehen bleiben.

„Du hast zu viel an“, flüsterte Dean, sein Stimme rauh vor Verlangen. „Dann solltest du das schleunigst ändern, Dean.“ Und Dean tat, was ihm geheißen. Langsam und sinnlich entfernte er die Kleidung von Tims Körper, Stück für Stück. Er küsste jeden Zentimeter neu entblößter Haut. Sie sprachen nicht, murmelten nur Bruchstücke von Gedanken, sie versuchten, ihre Gefühle über Gesten und Geräusche auszudrücken, Worte waren nicht notwendig, ihre Körper kommunizierten.

Mit staunenden Augen sah Dean zu, wie Tim sich mit seinen eigenen Fingern öffnete und als er langsam tief in Tims Körper eindrang, war es wunderbar. Und als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichten, nur Sekunden nacheinander, mußte Dean die Augen fest verschließen, ihm war, als würde von Tim ein helles Licht ausgehen, eine Explosion aus Energie, strahlend und gewaltig, blendend wie eine Supernova. Dann war der Moment, der nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gedauert hatte, vorbei. Und zurück blieben zwei Leiber, erschöpft, doch glücklich, verschwitzt und von Endorphinen überflutet. Eng umschlossen lagen sie da, Dean war vollkommen zufrieden damit, das kleine Löffelchen zu sein, er fühlte sich geborgen in Tims Armen, es war ihm auch egal, daß sie sich nicht gewaschen hatten, nur ein wenig mit einem Feuchttuch abgewischt, aber weder er noch Tim konnte die Energie aufbringen, ins Badezimmer zu gehen, um zu Duschen. „Das machen wir morgen früh gemeinsam“, murmelte Tim in Deans Schulter und dann fielen ihnen die Augen zu.

Keiner von beiden hatte in dieser Nacht einen schlechten Traum.

…..

Sie verfielen in Routine, sie arbeiteten und vermissten sich, sie texteten einander, wenn sie sich nicht sehen konnten, Dean meldete sich sogar für einen mehrwöchigen Yogakurs bei Tim an, allerdings mit wenig Erfolg, denn wenn er sah, wie Tim seinen Körper verbiegen konnte, hatte er immer nur ablenkende Gedanken, wie er sich diese Gelenkigkeit im Bett zunutze machen könnte. Mehr als einmal musste er den Trainigsraum schnell verlassen, die Hände irgendwie vor dem Schritt verschränkt, um schnell auf der Toilette zu verschwinden. Tim, dieses Arschloch, lächelte bei diesen Gelegenheiten still in sich hinein.

Deans Eltern hatten zum Barbeque geladen, Tim war nervös, er hatte die beiden noch nicht kennengelernt, er kannte nur Deans Erzählungen, die von liebevollen Erinnerungen nur so strotzten. „Weißt du, es ist komisch. In meinen blöden Träumen ist meine Mutter tot und mein Vater ein saufender, verantwortungsloser Monsterjäger.“

„So etwas träumst du?“ fragte Tim erschreckt.

So nahe sie sich waren, Tim hatte Dean bis jetzt noch nie etwas von seinen Träumen erzählt. Jetzt war er erstaunt zu hören, das auch Dean anscheinend unter Alpträumen litt.

„Ja“, gab Dean leise zu. „Seit Sam ein halbes Jahr alt war, habe ich schlimme Träume. Immer wieder Ähnliche. Sie scheinen irgendwie zusammenzugehören.“ Tim war überrascht. Das hatte er nicht geahnt. Wann immer die beiden beieinander übernachteten, hatte Dean immer ruhig und fest geschlafen. Naja, das war bei ihm genau so. Wenn er Dean im Schlaf umarmen konnte, dann blieb er von Träumen verschont. In den Nächten, die sie nicht miteinander verbrachten, waren die Träume dagegen irgendwie schlimmer geworden. Was allerdings nachgelassen hatte, war das Gefühl, etwas zu vermissen, etwas verloren zu haben.

Sie lagen zusammen auf Tims Bett, Fergus schnurrte friedlich am Fußende, Tim lag bequem auf dem Rücken, Dean, der seinen Kopf auf Tims Brust gelegt hatte, war dicht an seiner Seite, eines seiner Beine lag zwischen denen von Tim. Mit einer Hand streichelte Dean Tims Oberkörper.

„Merkwürdig, ich habe auch immer wieder Alpträume, auch immer wiederkehrende.“

„Echt?“ Dean richtete sich etwas auf, um in Tims Gesicht blicken zu können. „Was träumst du denn so?“

„Ich träume davon zu fallen, aus großer Höhe. Ich träume davon, nackt durch die Hölle zu gehen, auf der Suche nach etwas unglaublich wichtigem. Irgendetwas, was ich brauche, etwas, was mir fehlt. Ich hab sogar schon einmal von dem Auto deines Vaters geträumt. Aber das war kein Alptraum, das war ein schöner Traum. Du warst am Steuer und hast deine laute Musik gehört. Sam saß neben dir. Und ich war auf der Rücksitzbank.“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn, dann hätte Sam nach hinten gehört und du auf den Platz neben mir.“

…...

Tim lag nackt auf Deans Bett, bäuchlings. Dean saß auf seinem Hintern und versuchte, Tim zu massieren. „Mhm“, schnurrte er. „Deine Technik ist großartig...vielleicht sollte ich meine Massagen in Zukunft auch so aufbauen.“

„Untersteh dich“, Dean zwickte die Seiten seines Freundes, Liebhabers, Partners. Wer brauchte schon ein Label auf seiner Beziehung?

Dann ließ er seine Hände wieder über die glatte Haut von Tims Rücken gleiten, spürte die Muskeln unter seinen Händen. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren über die seltsamen Linien auf Tims Schulterblättern. „Das sieht aus wie verblasste Narben. Was ist da passiert?“

Tim drehte den Kopf und versuchte Dean anzuschauen. „Keine Narben, Geburtsmale. Der Arzt damals hat wohl gesagt, so etwas, so symetrische Male, habe er noch nie gesehen. Ich bin wohl etwas besonderes.“ Dean zwickte wieder in seine Seiten, was in einem eindrucksvollem Kitzelkampf mündete, was wiederum in einer Runde süßem Liebesspiel endete. Als sie gesättigt nebeneinander lagen, drehte Dean Tim etwas auf die Seite, damit seine Lippen die Male küssen konnte. „Schade, dass es nichts Eindrucksvolleres ist“, sagte Tim und zuckte die Schultern.

Dean gab der oben liegenden Schulter einen kleine Stoß. „Ich stell mir einfach etwas Spannendes vor. Vielleicht saßen genau da einmal Flügel und die hat jemand mit Gewalt herausgerissen und das sind die Narben.“ „Willst du sagen, ich war in einem früheren Leben ein Vogel?“ „Nein, wenn schon, dann irgendeine mystische Gestalt, ein Phönix vielleicht oder ein Engel.“ „Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich kann keine Harfe spielen.“ „Aber vielleicht sollte ich dich Engel nennen. Ist auf jeden Fall schöner als Babe oder Schatzi.“ „Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, mich Schatzi zu nennen“, sagte Tim mit Nachdruck. „Und auch von Engel bin ich nicht gerade begeistert.“

„Wie dann?“ Dean war wie ein Hund mit seinem Knochen, er gab nicht auf. „Du weißt doch, dass ich gerne Spitznamen finde. Aus Sam wird Sammy oder Samantha, aus Charlene wurde Charlie, und als mein Freund Benny sich zu Halloween vor vielen Jahren nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er ein Pirat oder ein Vampir sein sollte, habe ich ihn kurzerhand zum Vampiraten ernannt. Aus Tim kann man nicht viel machen. Ein kleiner Timmy bist du nicht“, er wackelte suggestiv mit den Augenbrauen, „geb mir doch etwas, womit ich arbeiten kann.“ Tim schüttelte den Kopf. „Engelchen? Flügli? Feder?“ Es blieb Tim nichts anderes übrig, als Dean mit Küssen zum Schweigen zu bringen und Dean liess sich nur zu gerne ablenken.

In der selben Nacht, träumte Tim davon, zu fliegen. Gewaltige schwarze Schwingen trugen ihn durch die Nacht und er fühlte sich frei. Jede kleine Änderung der Stellung einer Feder veränderte seinen Flug und voller innerem Jubel vollführte er waghalsige Flugmanöver.

Ein seltsamer Traum, aber ganz gewiß kein Alptraum. Nicht nur, dass er in diesem Traum fliegen konnte, er fühlte sich auch riesig groß, wenigstens so groß, wie das Chysler-Gebäude. Trotzdem war er in der Lage, komplizierte Wedemanöver und Loopings in der Luft zu machen. Vielleicht war er riesig, aber er fühlte sich filigran und leicht.

…..

Tim schloss die Augen und atmete Deans Duft ein. Motoröl und frischer Schweiß und Leder und Kaffee. Der schönste Duft der Welt. Er fühlte sich geborgen.

Am Freitagabend bereiteten sie gemeinsam Tacos zu. Jeder nach seinem Geschmack, aber eigentlich hatten beide den gleichen Geschmack. Sie wollten den Abend zu Hause geniessen. Gutes Essen, gutes Bier, die beste Gesellschaft und billige Filme.

Ein perfektes Date.

Sie standen dicht an dicht. Ihre Lippen geschwollen von ihren Küssen. Die Haut an den Wangen rot von Bartstoppeln, die über die empfindliche Haut kratzten. Das ist es, dachte Tim mit pochendem Herzen. Das ist es, was ich für den Rest meines Lebens fühlen will.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich.“ Dean murmelte es immer wieder, wieder und wieder und Tim hörte es und er spürte es und fühlte es.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Dean Winchester.“

Dean öffnete die Augen, die grünen Pupillen strahlten wie Blätter im dichten Urwald, die plötzlich von Sonne durchflutet werden, unwirklich, wunderbar. Diesen Blick wollte Tim ewig sehen. Ein Blick voller Liebe, voller Glück, voller Vertrauen.

„Oh, Cas, ich liebe dich so sehr.“

Und plötzlich war alles vorbei.

Dean spürte, wie Tim erstarrte. Ihm war gar nicht bewußt, was geschehen war. Gerade hatten sie sich geküsst, hatten sich ihre Liebe gestanden, jetzt reagierte Tim nicht mehr?

„Tim, was ist los?“

„Wer ist Cas?“

„Was für ein Cas? Ich kenne keinen Cas.“ Dean durchforstete angestrengt sein Gedächtnis. Cas? Er kannte niemanden dieses Namens.

„Du hast gerade gesagt 'Cas, ich liebe dich so sehr.'“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das hab ich nicht getan. Kann ja gar nicht sein. Ich kenne niemanden mit diesem Namen.“

„Ach hör doch auf mit der Scheiße. Ich habe es gehört. Genau gehört. Und ich will, daß du jetzt gehst.“

„Aber Tim...“

„Hau ab. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Geh doch zu Cas.“

Er packte Dean bei den Schultern und drückte ihn Richtung Tür. Er war ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als Dean, aber von überraschender Stärke.

„Hau endlich ab!“ schrie er und Dean sah mit Bestürzung, wie Tränen in die wunderschönen Augen

taten, die er so liebte. „Tim, Engel, ich liebe dich. Ich kenne keinen Cas.“ beteuerte er mit brechender Stimme.

„Wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, rufe ich die Polizei.“

Dean versuchte es noch einmal „Tim, ich schwöre. Ich kenne keinen Cas. Bei allem, was mir heilig ist, wirklich nicht.“

„Geh einfach. Ich will keine Lügen hören.“ Er klang müde und klein. Zerbrochen.

Dean öffnete die Haustür, trat hinaus, drehte sich noch einmal um. Tim stand in der Wohnung, er sah geschlagen aus, die Schultern waren runtergesackt, seine Augen, aus denen die Tränen rannen, blickten leer in die Ferne.

„Geh einfach“, sagte er leise und Dean machte, wie ihm gesagt wurde. Er ging. Auch wenn es ihm das Herz brach.

Tim stand vor seiner geschlossenen Wohnungstür. Der Tür, durch die Dean gerade verschwunden war, durch die er Dean gejagt hatte. Er fühlte sich betäubt, leer, müde. Wärend Dean ihn küsste, hatte er anscheinend an jemand anderes gedacht. Cas. Dean hatte gesagt, er würde niemanden namens Cas kennen. Und Dean hatte ihn nie angelogen, soweit er wußte. Tim legte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Holz der Tür und schloss die Augen. Er hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen. Der Name Cas ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, merkwürdigerweise schien dieser Name eine Saite in ihm zum Schwingen bringen. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. CAS. CAS. Es wiederholte sich, es wurde lauter und lauter, füllte ihn aus, füllte jeden noch so versteckten Winkel seines Körpers, jede einzelne Zelle in ihm schien es zu schreien, CAS!

Erschöpft machte er sich auf den Weg, zu seinem Bett. Gott sei Dank, es war Sonntag, heute keine Patienten für ihn. Er legte sich hin, der ganze Raum roch noch nach Sex und nach Dean und die Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Fergus kam auf leisen Pfoten zum Bett geschlendert, sprang hinauf, beschnüffelte sein Gesicht und leckte vorsichtig an einerTräne. Tim mußte trotz allem lächeln, er streichelte den Kater, der sich eng an ihn gekuschelt zusammenrollte und anfing leise und einlullend zu schnurren. Er träumte, erwürde Dean in der Hölle sehen, eine einsame, zutiefst verängstigte Seele, die unglaubliches Leid erfuhr und nach Jahrzehnten unendliches Leid zufügt und sich dafür aus ganzer Seele hasste.

Dean machte, was alle erwachsenen, vernünftige Männer in seiner Situation machten, er betrank sich mit billigem Whiskey. Er betäubte den Schmerz mit Tequilla. Er heulte in seinen Jägermeister. Und nachdem er alles wieder ausgekotzt hatte, fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf, in dem er mit Bildern von blauen Augen und schwarzen Flügeln gequält wurde.

Piep. „Sam. Ich muss mit dir reden. Ich habe es verkackt und ich weiß noch nicht einmal genau wie. Ruf mich an, wenn du kannst.“

Nur der verdammte Anrufbeantworter. Naja, es war Mitten in der Nacht. Solide angehende Anwälte lagen jetzt im Bett und schliefen neben ihren hübschen Freundinnen oder aber sie steckten ihre Nasen noch in die Bücher. Vielleicht sollte er seine Eltern besuchen, morgen früh. Sich wie ein getretenen Hund verkriechen in einer sicheren Ecke. Aber seine Eltern mochten Tim. Sie waren so glücklich für ihn gewesen. Ja, sein Vater hatte immer gehofft, er würde sich letztendlich doch für ein Mädchen entscheiden, er hatte sich immer Enkelkinder gewünscht. Aber Tim hatte ihn irgendwie erobert. Noch vergangenene Woche hatte John ihn zur Seite genommen und gesagt: „Ich mag den Jungen. Ich hoffe, du setzt dich nieder mit ihm. Erfolgreich in seinem Job, Scheiße, Bobby schwärmt heute noch von ihm. Und Kinder sollten ja heutzutage nicht mehr das Problem sein, es gibt Adoptionen oder Leihmütter. Stell dir vor, deine DNS, meine DNS weitergegeben in einem kleinen Jungen. Solltet ihr euch echt überlegen. Deine Mom ist auch total begeistert von Tim. Das hast du gut gemacht.“ Er hatte gelacht und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Die Illusion einer perfekten schwulen Beziehung wollte Dean seinen Eltern noch nicht kaputt machen. Nur noch ein paar Momente, ein paar Tage, wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden sollten seine Eltern in süßer Ahnungslosigkeit verbringen. Ahnungslos. Ja, eigentlich war er ahnungslos. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert war. Wer zum Teufel war Cas? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Er wusste nur, daß die beste Beziehung, die er je in seinem Leben hatte, in Scherben lag. Zerbröselt zu seinen Füssen. Zu Staub der Hoffnungslosigkeit zermahlen. Wie pathetisch er doch war. Er wünschte, Sam würde sich endlich melden. Bald. Bevor er die nächste Runde Selbstmitleid mit Schnaps runterspülte.

Das Telefon klingelte nervtötend.

„Sam, Sam bist du das?“

„Wer sollte es sonst sein? Dean hast du getrunken? Und was soll das heißen, du hast verkackt und weißt nicht wie?“

„Nein Sam, ich habe nicht getrunken, ich habe noch so viel Alkohol in meinem System von gestern, wenn ich jetzt weitertrinke, hole ich mir bestimmt eine Alkoholvergiftung und lande im Krankenhaus. Und außerdem habe ich nur noch Grappa hier und der schmeckt, wie alte Frau unter dem Arm.“ Er schauderte. Ja, gut, er hatte versucht ihn zu trinken, einfach, weil er da war, aber schon nach dem ersten Glas wurde ihm wieder übel und noch mehr Kotze konnte und wollte er heute nicht mehr wegputzen.

„Deine Stimme...Scheisse...bist du am heulen?“ Sam hörte nur ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen durch die Leitung, dann zog Dean die Nase hoch.

„Quatsch, ich heul doch nicht rum, wie ein kleines Mädchen.“

„Jetzt sag mir endlich, was mit dir los ist.“

„Tim. Er hat mich rausgeworfen. Es ist aus.“

„Was ist denn passiert? Was hast du angestellt?“

„Jesus Sam, Danke, für das Vertrauen, das du in mich hast.“

„Ja, was erwartest du denn? Du rufst hier an, schluchzt ins Telefon, daß ich kaum etwas verstehen kann, du sagst, du hättest verkackt. Was zum Henker ist denn nun los?“

„Alles war gut. Wir hatten eine tolle Zeit. Wir haben rumgemacht. Und dann muss ich wohl...also, ich habe anscheinend...aber ich hab keine Ahnung...ich kenne keine Cas!“ Das letzte schrie er in den Telefonhörer.

„Häh?“ fragte Sam. Nicht gerade eloquent, daß musste er aber noch üben für seine Auftritt vor Gericht, fand Dean.

„Also, wir haben rumgeknutscht und dabei habe ich wohl gesagt 'ich liebe dich Cas'.“

„Verdammtnochmal, wer ist Cas?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!“ schrie Dean verzweifelt. „Ich kenne niemanden mit Namen Cas.“

„Naja, du kanntest mal eine Cassie. Diese Reporterin.“

„Ja, aber die habe ich niemals Cas genannt, nur Cassie. Und außerdem habe ich die nicht geliebt.“

„Und Tim? Den liebst du?“

„Mehr als irgendetwas auf der Welt. Und jetzt ist es vorbei. Alles ist vorbei.“ Er klang tonlos, ratlos, mutlos.

Sam, im fernen Kalifornien, lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. So hatte er Dean noch nie gehört. So verzweifelt. So klein.

So gar nicht wie sein großer Bruder, der alles richten konnte.

Wärend der Flieger in den Himmel stieg, war Sam tief in Gedanken versunken. Seit er mit Dean telefoniert hatte, ging ihm dieser Name im Kopf herum. Cas. Es klang so vertraut. Oft gehört und oft gesprochen. Aber er kannte niemanden namens Cas. Egal, wie sehr er sich den Kopf zerbrach, ihm fiel niemand ein. Vielleicht war Cas auch eine Abkürzung. Cassie. Cassandra. Casey. Casimir. Castor. Castiel. Casper. Er seufzte müde. Nichts. Da war kein Name, der klingelte. Er hatte den Flug gebucht, sobald er die Zeit hatte, leider eine Woche nach dem Telefonat. DEM Telefonat. Dem ominösen, herzbrechenden Telefonat. Seitdem hatte er mehrfach mit Dean gesprochen, hatte seinem Bruder versprochen, den Eltern nichts zu erzählen über die Trennung, hatte versucht, Dean vom trinken abzuhalten.

Es war ein langer Flug.

Sam erschreckte sich, als er Dean sah. Bleiche Haut, blutunterlaufene Augen, zitternde Hände. Ein Bild des Jammers.

„Ich wollte dich sehen.“

„Mir geht es gut.“

„Schlecht gelogen. Ich hoffe, du hast dich krankgemeldet?“

Dean zuckte die Achseln. „Ich glaube ja. Ich kann mich nicht wirklich erinnern.“

Sam drängte sich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung. Es war dunkel, die Jalousien waren noch unten. Die Luft war schal, sie roch nach Schweiß, nach Alkohol. Mit langen Schritten ging Sam zum Fenster, liess Licht und Luft hiein. „Du gehst unter die Dusche.“ Mit diesen Worten schob er seinen Bruder in Richtung Badezimmer. Als er das Rauschen des Wassers hörte, setzte er erst einmal Kaffee auf, danach rief er bei 'Classic Cars' an und war sehr erleichtert zu hören, dass Dean verantwortungsbewußt genug war, sich für eine Woche Urlaub zu nehmen. Dean war zwar noch nicht sehr lange in der Werkstatt, aber er hatte immer gut und zuverlässig gearbeitet und deshalb war es kein Problem, für einige Tage zu fehlen.

Dean kam aus dem Badezimmer geschurft, Die Haare noch feucht und das Gesicht unrasiert, aber es war dennoch eine deutliche Verbesserung.

„Hast du etwas gegessen?“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte er in der vergangenen Woche etwas gegessen? Er erinnerte sich an Erdnüsse in einer Bar, an kalte Pizza, nichts nennenswertes. Und als er an die Tacos dachte, die er bei Tim gegessen hatte, die sie gemeinsam in Tims kleiner Küche bereitet hatte, wurde ihm übel. Da war die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen. Nein, da war die Welt sogar noch wunderschön gewesen. Da hatte er Tim noch gehabt. Da war noch Liebe um ihn.

„Ich bestell mir etwas. Vielleicht willst du dann ja doch etwas.“ Sam ging wieder in die Küche, goß für seinen Bruder und für sich Kaffee ein, brachte die Tassen ins Wohnzimmer, stellte sie auf den kleinen Coachtisch und verschwand wieder in der Küche. Irgendwo hatte Dean die Menükarten von Bringdiensten, normalerweise immer in der Schublade neben dem Kühlschrank. Da lagen die bunten Zettel in der Küche in Kalifornien, da lagen sie in der Küche seiner Eltern und Bingo, da lagen sie auch hier. Rasch bestellte er Pizza, da fiel sein Blick auf einen Prospekt: 'Angel's Delight'. Es gab hier tatsächlich einen Laden, der Pie auslieferte! Das war ja großartig! Vielleicht würde ja sein Lieblingsdessert seinen Bruder wenigstens ein bisschen aufmuntern. Sam rief in der Bäckerei an und bestellte Apple Pie. Bleib beim Klassiker, das konnte nicht schaden. Dann gesellte er sich zu Dean ins Wohnzimmer und zu seinem Kaffee.

Sam hatte etwa die Hälfte seiner Pizza verspeist, Dean knabberte noch an seinem ersten Stück, da klingelte es wieder an der Tür.

Dean schaute seinen Bruder fragend an. Sam sagte: „Ich habe noch Nachtisch bestellt. Von dieser Bäckerei mit den Pies.“

„Die liefern?“ fragte Dean erstaunt.

Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Du hattest den Zettel von denen in deiner Schublade.“

„Echt? Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat Tim ihn hier deponiert.“ Er erhob sich, schwerfällig wie ein alter Mann und ging zur Tür.

Der komische kleine Mann, der Tim so seltsam bekannt vorgekommen war, stand mit einem Karton in den Händen, aus dem ein köstlicher Duft entwich, vor ihm.

„Hallo Dean-o, wie geht’s, wie steht's?“

Sam war hinter Dean aufgetaucht und ein Strahlen erschien auf dem gutgelaunten Gesicht des Bäckers. „Und der Bruder ist auch hier. Schön, dich zu sehen.“

Sam öffnete und schloss ein paar Mal die Augen. Kopfschmerzen brauten sich hinter seinen Augenbrauen zusammen. Dieser Mann, diese Augen, dieser Mund. „Gabriel?“ fragte er leise, eine Stimme, wie aus dichtem Nebel.

„Hallo, Sammich. Schön, dich zu wiederzusehen“, sagte er und drängte sich an Sam und Dean vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. „Wo ist der andere?“ fragte er. „Der mit den dunklen Haaren und den blauen Augen? Ich glaube, er nennt sich Tim.“

„Wer bist du? Was willst du hier?“ Es kam Leben in Dean. Sam dagegen sah aus, als wäre er gerade aus tiefem Schlaf erwacht. Er hatte einen verträumten Ausdruck im Gesicht, seine Augen blickten in weite Ferne, in Gedanken schien er in einer anderen Welt, in einer anderen Zeit zu sein. „Gabriel. Der...Erzengel?“ seine Stimme war fragend.

„Der einzige und wahre“, erwiderte er mit eine angedeuteten Verbeugung.

„Wie jetzt? Erzengel?“ fragte Dean ungläubig.

„Erzengel. Der mit der Trompete. Aber du kannst auch Trickster zu mir sagen. Oder Loki. Das ist mein Inkognito. Hat viele Jahre wunderbar geklappt. Jetzt gehe ich als Gabe. Besitzer einer kleinen Bäckerei. Ich liebe süsse Sachen. Aber manchmal trinke ich ein bisschen zu viel Kaffee, dann werde ich ganz hibbelig.“

„Engel? Gottheit? Was soll der Scheiß! Und Sam, woher kennst du den?“

Sam schüttlte den Kopf. „Ich kenn ihn nicht. Nicht hier. In einer...anderen...Welt...vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht.“ Er lies sich auf die Coach fallen und im nächsten Augenblick sprang er wieder auf. Er wirkte völlig durcheinander.

„Da hab ich ja wohl ziemlichen Eindruck bei dir gemacht. Ich bedanke mich. Du fängst jetzt an, dich, zu erinnern, nicht wahr, mein zärtlicher Riese?“

Dean traten beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich kriege gleich einen Schlaganfall. Was ist hier los?“

„Und wo habt ihr Jungs denn nun Cas gelassen? Oder, ach nein, hier nennt ihr ihn ja anders.“

Dean durchfuhr es heiß und kalt. Er packte Gabriel oder Gabe am Kragen und begann ihn zu schütteln. „Cas? Was weißt du von Cas? Wer ist Cas? Dieser verdammte Hurensohn hat mein ganzes Leben zerstört!“ Er war am Schreien und eine Ader in seiner Schläfe pochte.

„Ganz ruhig, Dean-o.“ Der Bäcker, der die wunderbare Pie gebracht hatt, deren Duft den Raum erfüllte, löste ganz einfach den festen Griff von Deans Händen. Gutgelaunt richtete er sich den Kragen.

Dean schaute erstaunt auf seine Hände. Er wußte, dass er Kraft in ihnen hatte. Er wußte, dass er vor Wut kurz vor dem Schäumen war. Er wußte, dass er Gabe mit vollster Gewalt festgehalten hatte. Und doch hatte der kleine Mann seine Hände einfach so gelöst, ohne Kraft, ohne Anstrengung. Es war seltsam. Und verrückt.

Er schaute zu Sam, aber Sam stand nur da, wie vom Blitz getroffen, mit großen Augen und offenem Mund. Seine langen Arme hingen kraftlos zu seinen Seiten herunter. Er wirkte, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

Dean boxte Sam gegen die Schulter, und das schien ihn aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand aufwachen zu lassen. Er blinzelte und lächelte verträumt und sagte, zu Gabriel gewandt „Ich kenne dich.“

Gabe grinste und nickte. „ Mann, ich wußte immer schon, dass ich gut bin. Aber dass ich so gut bin, ist selbst mir neu.“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt rede endlich. Wer ist Cas. Warum zerstört er mein Leben? Und woher kennst du Sam?“

„Ist alles eine lange Geschichte und ich habe nicht vor, sie zwei Mal zu erzählen. Also machen wir uns auf dem Weg zu deinem gutaussehendem dunkelharigen Freund und plaudern mit ihm zusammen.“

„Er wird nicht mit mir reden wollen. Und das ist die Schuld von diesem Cas und wenn du mir nicht auf der Stelle erzählst, wer das ist, dann, dann, dann bringe ich dich um.“

Dean war wütend. Wütend und hilflos und ahnungslos.

„Du kleines Menschlein, du kannst mir gar nichts.“ Und obwohl der Bäcker kleiner als Dean war und obwohl er lustige Lachfältchen in den Augenwinkeln hatte und etwa so gefährlich wie ein Teddybär wirkte, so hatte er plötzlich eine geheimnissvolle Aura um sich herum, eine Aura aus Kraft und Bestimmung, eine uralte Aura und er wirkte unverwundbar, wie eine mystische Gestalt aus alten Zeiten, aus alten Büchern, Dean meinte die Kraft, die von ihm ausging auf der Zunge schmecken zu können. Es war seltsam. Und Sam war wieder am Lächeln und er starrte den merkwürdigen Mann an wie ein Teenagermädchen seinen großen Schwarm auf dem Schulhof anstarren würde.

„Ich kenne dich“, wiederholte er wieder.

„Sam, dass hast du schon mehrfach erwähnt.“ Dean platzte bald vor Ungeduld. Und zu Gabriel gewandt, sagte er: „Vielleicht hast du Recht und ich kann dich nicht umbringen“, Dean hatte noch nie irgendjemandem irgendetwas getan, aber dieser Gabe und der unbekannte, verfluchte Cas, sie holten irgendwie das Schlimmste aus Dean hervor, „aber bestimmt schaffe ich es, die Scheiße aus dir herauszuprügeln und mein Bruder wird mir dabei bestimmt gerne helfen.“

„Aber Dean, ich kenne ihn.“

„Trotzdem kannst du ihn verprügeln, denn ich glaube, er ist nur ein riesengroßer Sack Scheiße!“ Wieder war Dean am Schreien.

„Ach Dean. Immer so aggresiv!“ Gabriel schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Du müsstest doch langsam wissen, gegen Engel kommst du nicht an. War es nicht der alte Zacharias, der dich mit Magenkrebs beglückt hat, um dich dazu zu bringen Ja zu sagen? Ich meine, ich hab da mal so was läuten hören. Mit einem Fingerschnips kann ich dich in deine einzelnen Moleküle aufspalten, du solltest dir wirklich angewöhnen, uns etwas mehr Respekt zu zeigen.“

Dean stöhnte auf und sackte abrupt in sich zusammen. Rasende Kopfschmerzen drohten plötzlich seinen Schädel zum Bersten zu bringen.

Sam schaute Gabriel erschreckt an und machte einige zögende Schritte auf den kleineren Mann zu, der beschwichtigend die Hand hob und ihn stoppte. „Keine Sorge, mein hübscher Riese. Ich mache gar nichts mit ihm. Ich glaube, er fängt an sich zu erinnern. richtig zu erinnern und ich könnte mir denken, dass wird ein schmerzhafter Prozess.“ Er lächelte, aber das Lächeln wirkte nicht freundlich. „Sag einmal, Sam, hast du manchmal seltsame Träume? Du oder auch Dean?“

Sam nickte heftig und kniete sich neben Dean, der vom Schmerz überwältigt, zu Boden gesunken war.

Dean presste seine Hände gegen seine Schläfen. „Ich habe dich an deiner Schulter gepackt und aus der Verdammnis geholt.“ Eine Stimme dröhnte in seinem Kopf und vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er Funken sprühen und Glühbirnen explodieren und er sah Tim mit seinen wilden Haaren, im Anzug und mit Trenchcoat und mit schwarzen Flügeln. Er sah Tim, Tims Augen in Tims Gesicht, aber irgendwie war ihm klar, es war nicht Tim. Dean wimmerte hilflos.

„Wahnsinn“, sagte Gabriel leise. „Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass die Erinnerung einen Weg durch eure Gehirne, das Gedächtnis, euer Sein findet. Normalerweise ist eine Änderung endgültig. Es gibt keinen Rückfahrschein, weil es nichts gibt, zu dem man zurück kann. Alle Erinnerung an frühere Leben sind ausradiert. Wieso es bei euch nicht so ist? Keine Ahnung. Aber Winchesters sind wohl etwas ganz besonderes. Hier und da, immer speziell. Und unser Cassie, ja, der ist immer schon etwas besonderes gewesen, mit seiner Liebe zur Menschheit. Naja“, er klatschte in die Hände. „Wir sollten ihm einen Besuch abstatten. Auf der Stelle.“ Und er berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Stirn von Sam und von Dean.

Und auf einmal waren sie nicht mehr in Deans Wohnung, sondern sie standen im Hausflur vor Tims Wohnung.

„Oh, wie ich dass hasse. Das bringt meine Verdauung wieder tierisch durcheinander“, murmelte Dean und Sam sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Frag mich nicht, wieso ich das gesagt habe.“ Dean schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte seine Gedanken zu klären. Zum Glück waren die Kopfschmerzen weg.

Dean stand vor der Tür, die sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte,für immer hinter sich geschlossen, und er hatte Angst. Tim würde ihn sicher nicht in seine Wohnung lassen, würde ihn nicht erklären lassen, was los war. Aber das war ja das Problem. Er konnte rein gar nichts erklären, er hatte ja selber keine Ahnung, was hier los war. War er gerade tatsächlich teleportiert? Heißt das so, wenn man den Ort wechselte, einfach so, mit einem Fingerschnipsen? Oder waren sie geflogen? Denn von Engeln erwartet man ja wohl, dass sie fliegen. Und Gabe behauptete schließlich, er sei der Erzengel Gabriel.Was für ein chaotische Wichse lief hier denn bloß ab?

Sie standen nebeneinander, der große, angehende Anwalt, der kleine Bäcker, Engel, Gottheit, was-auch-immer und Dean, nervös und schwitzend. Der Engel hatte gesagt, er könne alles erklären, aber wie sollte Tim es glauben, Dean selber wußte ja nicht, was er glauben sollte. Ein Engel, der eine Bäckerei führte. Wie unglaubwürdig war das denn? Welcher Mensch mit Gehirn konnte das glauben? Dean fühlte sich, als würde er den Verstand verlieren. Er fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Traum. Viel Alkohol, wenig Schlaf, eine wahrlich schlechte Mischung und dann noch diese seltsame Geschichte... Das war wohl der Stoff, aus dem Alpträume gewebt waren.

Gabriel hob die Hand und klopfte energisch gegen die Tür.

Tim lag auf dem Bett, noch immer oder schon wieder, es war egal. Alles war egal. Die Woche hatte er versucht, zu arbeiten, sein normales Leben zu führen. Aber, wie konnte er Normalität heucheln, wenn sein ganzes Leben in Brüchen lag. Er hatte die Konsequenz gezogen, und sich für die vergangenen Tage krank gemeldet, er hatte alle Termine storniert. Wenn er jetzt womöglich Kunden verlor...Scheiß drauf. Er hatte kurz mit seiner Schwester getextet, ganz unverfänglich, er wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte, er wollte sie nicht beunruhigen, vor allen Dingen wollte er verhindern, dass sie ihn besuchen kam. Er wollte sie nicht sehen, er wollte niemanden sehen. Seine eigenes Spiegelbild hatte ihn erschreckt. Bleich und elend, mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen. Viel schlimmer als damals, nachdem Balthazar ihn verlassen hatte. Da hatte seine Schwester ihn getröstet, mit viel Eiscreme und Taschentüchern und trashigen Fernsehfilmen. Aber da war sein Herz auch bei weitem nicht so gebrochen gewesen, wie jetzt. Die Tränen traten ihm wieder in die Augen. Irgendwann mussten doch keine Tränen mehr in ihm sein. Wo kam die ganze Flüssigkeit denn her? Er rollte sich zusammen, versuchte, sich klein zu machen, ganz klein, so klein, dass er fast nicht mehr da wäre. Einfach verschwinden. Im Schmerz sich auflösen.

Und dann klopfte es an der Tür.

Wer klopfte an der Tür? Und warum?

Auch egal. Klopf bis du schwarz bist. Oder gelb. Oder verrottet. Egal.

Das Arschloch auf der anderen Seite der Tür gab nicht auf. Das Klopfen wiederholte sich. Und wiederholte sich. Und wiederholte sich.

„Geh weg!“ schrie Tim und barg den Kopf in den Kissen. Kissen, die kaum noch nach Dean dufteten.

Und dann standen plötzlich drei Männer in seinem Schlafzimmer. Sam und Dean (Dean war da, sang sein Herz) und Gabe, der Bäcker mit den leckeren Pies. Der Mann, der ihm so seltsam bekannt, geradezu vertraut vorgekommen war. Noch Tage nach seinem Besuch im 'Angel's Delight' hatte er sich den Kopf zermartert, von wo er diesen kleinen Mann nur kannte. Aber er kam nie zu einem Ergebnis. Manchmal, im Traum, schien er der Lösung des Geheimnisses ganz nahe zu sein, er vermeinte, es schmecken zu können, er wußte, die Antwort war dort irgendwo, ganz dicht und dann träumte er wieder von Flügeln und einem Garten, in jemand einen Drachen steigen liess und er erwachte und fühlte sich verlassen und verloren und allein.

Und jetzt standen drei Männer in seinem Schlafzimmer und er war nicht alleine und er wollte nichts weiter, als alleine zu sein. Allein in Selbstmitleid ertinken. Ein guter Plan.

„Haut ab!“

„Ach, kleiner Tim, sei nicht so.“ Gabe setzte sich neben Tim auf das Bett und Sam und Dean schauten sich staunend und leicht panisch an. Nahm die Magie denn heute kein Ende? Erst waren sie auf irgendeine Weise hier in dieses Appartmentgebäude gekommen und jetzt irgendwie durch die Tür und in Tims Schlafzimmer.

Dean schaute auf Tim, Nahm seine ganze Erscheinung in sich auf. So bleich, die Augen müde und leer. Sein ganzes Innerstes krampfte sich zusammen. Er war es gewesen. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck in Tims Augen gebracht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso er so abgekackt hatte, aber es war definitiv seine Schuld. Der Selbsthass drohte ihn zu zerfressen.

Tim schien nicht sonderlich erstaunt zu sein, die drei Männer in seinem Schlafzimmer zu sehen.

„Ich kenne dich“, sagte er, an Gabe gewandt.

Sam nickte.

„Ach Tim“, sagte Gabriel mit einer Wärme und Zuneigung, die Dean ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Hast du auch manchmal seltsame Träume?“ Er legte dem Masseur eine Hand auf die Schulter. Tim nickte.

„Ihr kennt mich. Ihr alle kennt mich. Und ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass eure Erinnerungen jemals durchbrechen würdet. Nein“, er unterbrach sich kurz, „Das ist eigentlich nicht richtig. Ich glaube, ich habe es geahnt. Deshalb bin ich hier geblieben, immer in eurer Nähe. Um zu sehen, wie ihr euch macht, in dieser besten aller möglichen Welten für euch. Zu sehen, wie ihr euch entscheidet, wenn euch euer freier Wille jede Möglichkeit gibt. Ja gut, ich war auch in der Nähe, um nach Übernatürlichem ausschau zu halten, dass euch vielleicht in diese Welt gefolgt sein könnte. Aber ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet, die wirklich Bösen sind anscheinend wirklich weg, dank eurer Hilfe.“

Dean fand seine Sprache wieder. „Was soll dieser ganze Bockmist? Ich höre immer nur Übernatürliches, Engel, das Böse. Du sagtest, du würdest alles erklären, wenn wir hier sind. Also! Ich höre.“

Tim richtete sich etwas in seinem Bett auf. „Was machst du hier? Ich hatte doch gesagt, ich will dich nie wieder sehen.“

Dean zuckte hilflos die Achseln. „Der Kleine da sagt, er könne uns erzählen, wer dieser Cas ist. Und er wollte es uns nur gemeinsam sagen. Und ich will es wissen. Dieses Arschloch Cas ist Schuld daran, dass die beste Beziehung, die ich jemals hatte, in die Brüche gegangen ist. Ich muß wissen, wer er ist, damit ich ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen kann.“

Vielleicht war wirklich etwas von einem Engel in Gabriel, dachte Dean. Wie sonst war es zu erklären, dass erwachsene Männer es sich gefallen ließen, durch den Raum transportiert zu werden auf irgendeine seltsame übernatürliche Weise, dass sie sich im Schlafzimmer eines Mannes wiederfanden, auf geheimnissvoller Art hier her gekommen, und niemand schrie Zeter und Mordio oder rief die Polizei. Vielleicht war es göttliche Fügung.

Gabriel lächelte.

Und begann zu erzählen.

Er erzählte von zwei Brüdern, die gemeinsam jagten. Sie jagten Vampiere und Werwölfe und alles, was einen im Dunkel der Nacht (oder am hellichten Tage) den Schlaf (oder den Verstand) rauben konnte. Er erzählte von dem Vater der Jäger, der auch Jäger war, hart und unerbittlich. Und von der Mutter der beiden, die verstarb, als der größere Junge vier Jahre alt war und der Jüngere gerade erst sechs Monate. Er erzählte von einem gelbäugigen Dämon, von hunderten Dämonen, von Luzifer selbst. Er erzählte von großen Opfern. Väter, die sich für ihre Söhne opfern, Brüder, die sich für den anderen in die Hölle gehen. Er erzählte von Rechtschaffenheit und 66 Siegeln. Von saufenden Propheten, die billige Buchserien schrieben, vom Trinken von Dämonenblut und von Apokalypsen, die heraufbeschworen und wieder abgewendet wurden. Und er erzählte von dem Engel, der den einen Bruder aus der Hölle holte, mit ihm eine stärkere Verbindung teilte als mit irgendeinem anderen und irgendwie immer an der Seite der Brüder blieb. Er erzählte von der Liebe. Der Liebe des Engel zur Menschheit und der Liebe des Engels zum älteren Jäger.

Und je mehr Gabriel erzählte, desto mehr lichtete sich der Nebel um die Erinnerungsfetzten der drei Männer.

Sie standen, lagen, regunglos. Ungläubig. Als wäre ihre Welt ihr Leben lang schwarz und weiß gewesen und auf einmal wären sie in der Lage, Farben zu erkennen. Es war überwältigend.

Auf einmal machten ihre Träume Sinn.

Auf einmal konnten sie sich selbst verstehen, begreifen. Die seltsamen Gefühle, die sie manchmal überkamen, sie waren plötzlich nachvollziebar.

Und Gabriel erzählte weiter. Erzählte von dem großen Kampf, der alle folgenden Kämpfe enden sollte. Erzählte von Koalitionen zwischen Jägern und Gejagten, die sich zusammentaten, um die Pforten der Hölle zu schließen. Um alle Dämonen auf ewig in der Hölle zu binden. Erzählte von kleinen Scharmützeln, von Kollateralschäden an Unbeteiligten und von der großen Schlacht. Luzifer selbst wandelte auf Erden, aber die Brüder und ihre Helfer, ihre Freunde, gewannen den Kampf, den Krieg. Aber zu welchem Preis? Viele Verbündete, Freunde, waren gefallen. Und als der Engel, der Freund, der Liebende zu Boden stürzte, getroffen, verwundet, da verstand der ältere der jagenden Brüder endlich, was er all die Zeit von sich gewiesen hatte. Es war nicht nur eine stärkere Verbindung, die ihn mit dem Engel verband, es war Liebe. Einfach Liebe. Er liebte den Engel, so wie der Engel ihn liebte. Er überquerte das Schlachtfeld, rannte zu seinem Engel, seinem Leben, mit Tränen in den Augen und der Angst in seinem Herzen. Hatte er die Zeit verschwendet? War seine Erkenntnis zu spät gekommen? Er erreichte den Engel, verletzt durch dämonische Kräfte, aber lebend. Lebend! Der Jäger lachte und weinte zur gleichen Zeit und der Engel umarmte ihn mit all seiner Kraft.

Und auf einmal war Gott da gewesen.

Der lange abwesende Vater war auf einmal aufgetaucht, er schlenderte über das Schlachtfeld, vorbei an Leichen von Menschen und übernatürlichen Wesen und Dämonen und Engeln und er schaute sich alles an. Qualmfetzen trieben an ihm vorbei und er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte „Nein, so hab ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Nein, ganz und gar nicht.“

Er kam zum Stehen vor den Brüdern und dem Engel, und er bedankte sich bei den Dreien. Er bedankte sich bei allen Kämpfern und ihren Unterstützern, aber bei diesen drei Männern bedankte er sich besonders.

„Ich bin Gott“, hatte er gesagt. „Ich sehe in eure Herzen. Ihr habt gekämpft, einen Kampf, der eigentlich meiner gewesen wäre zu schlagen. Aber ich war … nicht da. Und ihr seit eingesprungen. Ihr habt Luzifer besiegt, wo ich ihn nur in einen Käfig gesperrt hatte. Ihr habt euch eine Belohnung verdient. Und ich werde euch belohnen. Ihr werdet das bekommen, was ihr euch am meisten wünscht.“

Und damit war er wieder verschwunden.

Und das Schlachtfeld war verschwunden.

Und die Brüder und der Engel waren auch verschwunden.

So beendete Gabriel seine Erzählung.

„Ich trieb mich noch ein bisschen in der Gegend rum, ich hatte noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu erledigen, und dann habe ich mich auf die Suche nach euch gemacht. Einige Welten musste ich schon durchforsten, bis ich auf eure Spur kam. Und dann blieb ich in eurer Nähe. Wollte schauen, wie ihr euch macht. Besonders du, kleiner Bruder.“ Er ruffelte das dunkle Haar von Tim.

„Ach, eins hab ich natürlich vergessen, zu erzählen. Der Engel, der die Menschheit und den Jäger so liebt, sein Name ist Castiel. Engel des Donnerstags. Und unser Dean hier hat den Namen ganz schnell eingekürzt. In Cas. Und das ist die Geschichte und mein Stichwort, mich vom Acker zu machen. Und dich, großer Sam, nehme ich mit. Ich denke, die zwei hier haben was zu erledigen, wobei wir nur stören. Und wenn du noch Fragen hast, dann stehe ich gerne zu deiner Verfügung.“

Er ging aus dem Schlafzimmer, ganz normal, wie ein Mensch und er zog Sam hinter sich her. Sie schlossen die Schlafzimmertür und Dean blickte Tim, Cas, fragend an. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“

Ein Nicken war die Antwort.

Er setzte sich schwer auf die Bettkante und liess den Kopf hängen. Man hörte nur das leise Atmen der beiden Männer. Keiner sprach. Dean zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich eine Hand zwischen seine Schulterblätter legte. Sie lagen nur da. Minutenlang. Dann zupften vorsichtige Finger an seinem Shirt. Er drehte sich etwas, seine Augen suchten die Augen von Tim, Cas. „Komm her“, flüsterte dieser. Dean legte sich auf das Bett, auf die Seite, ihre Gesichter waren einander zugewandt.

„Das ist doch bescheuert. Wie soll ich dich denn jetzt nennen?“ fragte Dean.

Ein tiefes Seufzen erklang. „Cas. Das ist mein Name. Castiel. Das klingt irgendwie richtig. Und Cas mochte ich immer. Ich war so stolz, als du angefangen hast, mich so zu nennen. Du kürzt Namen ab, von Leuten, die dir etwas bedeuten. Aus Samuel wurde Sam, aus Robert Singer wurde Bobby, aus Joanna-Beth wurde Jo. Und aus Castiel machtest du Cas. Ich gehörte dazu. Das war eine ganz neue Erfahrung für mich.“

„Du hast immer dazu gehört. Warst immer ein Teil der Familie. Ohne dich war alles irgendwie leerer, dunkler. Boh, ich klinge wie ein kleines Mädchen.“

Cas ergriff seine Hände. Sie lagen da, schauten einander in die Augen, hielten sich fest. Waren zusammen.

„Ich sollte tierisch stinkig auf Gott sein, kaum hatte ich meinen Kopf aus meinem Arsch gezogen, da hat er uns in diese Parallelwelt katapultiert. Kaum hielt ich dich das erste Mal in meinen Armen, da hat er uns auch schon wieder auseinandergerissen. Scheiße ist das.“

„Vielleicht war er der Überzeugung, egal in welcher Welt wir uns auch befinden, wir finden immer zueinander.“

„Du meinst 'wahre Liebe findet immer einen Weg' oder so einen Mist?“

„Aber so ist es doch gekommen. Genau so ist es gekommen.“

Dean lächelte leicht. „Zum Glück ist es so gekommen. Auch wenn du mich abserviert hast, weil du eifersüchtig auf dich selbst gewesen bist.“

Cas schloss seine Augen. „Nicht gerade einer meiner besten Momente.“

Jetzt war Dean ganz ernst. „Ich meinte, was ich sagte, bevor alles den Bach runter ging. Ich liebe dich, Cas.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Dean Winchester. Als Engel, als Mensch.“

Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörten sie ein klirrendes Geräusch, als wäre ein Glas zerbrochen. „Ich habe mit dir geschlafen?“ quiekte Sam mit hoher, lauter Stimme.

„Du kennst mich halt auch im biblischen Sinne“, war Gabriels trockene Erwiederung.

Dean und Castiel lächelten sich an.

„Was denkst du, warum hat Gott uns hier her geschickt?“ fragte der Mensch gewordene Engel.

„Hier in Lawrence ist Heimat für mich. Er hat mich dahin geschickt, wo Familie und Sicherheit sind. Ich habe meine Eltern und Sam. Ich habe eine stabile Familie, Freunde. Ich konnte in die Schule gehen, in eine Schule, wir führten niemals das Leben von heimatlosen Nomaden, immer unterwegs. Ich konnte lernen, studieren, einen guten Abschluß machen. Alle wichtigen Menschen sind hier, und das ist wunderbar. Auch wenn Bobby eigentlich nach Sioux Falls gehört, Ellen und Jo nach Michigan und Charlie nach Chicago. Benny ist so viel älter als ich, aber hier sind wir Schulfreunde. Sam konnte nach Stanford gehen und dort vor allem auch bleiben. Er ist mit Jess zusammen. Wir haben hier ganz normale Leben ohne Monster und den ständigen Kampf. Eigentlich ist es ganz nett, jetzt, wo ich auch dich habe.“

„Nur nett?“ fragte Cas mit lächelnden Augen.

„Ja gut. Jetzt ist es perfekt. Was ist mit dir? Warum, glaubst du, bist du von Gott hierher geschickt worden?“

„Hierher? Nach Lawrence? Weil du hier bist. Das ist meine feste Überzeugung. Hier geboren, als Tim Summer? Ich glaube, er wollte mir das volle menschliche Programm bieten. Liebevolle Eltern, große Schwester, Kinderkrankheiten, Kindergarten, Schul-Erfahrung, sportliche Erfolge, Liebeskummer, die Möglichkeit, mich selber auszuprobieren, eigene Erfahrungen sammeln, Leben aus erster Hand erfahren. Die Ausbildung als Masseur? Als Engel war ich über tausende von Jahren unberührt“, ein spöttisches Schnauben von Dean unterbrach ihn kurz. „Engel sehen in Berührungen keine Notwendigkeit. Sie fassen sich nicht an. Weder in sexueller Hinsicht, noch sonst. Es gibt keine Kontakte, kein Verbindungen. Engel existieren nebeneinander, nicht miteinander. Vielleicht hat mir das immer schon gefehlt. Menschliches Verhalten hat mich so viele Jahrhunderte fasziniert. Und Berührungen sind etwas so zutiefst menschliches. Studien zeigen, wie unermesslich wichtig Berührungen für Menschen sind. Kinder entwickeln sich besser, Gebärende verspüren weniger Schmerzen, bei Umarmungen schüttet der Körper Oxitocin aus, ein Hormon, das gegen Stress wirkt. All die Zeit als Engel war ich berührungshungrig, das weiß ich jetzt. Und ich weiß, dass es vielen Menschen genauso ergeht. Und Massage ist Berührung. Und Heilung. Und damit genau das, was ich brauchte. Und heute habe ich erfahren, intuitiv begriffen, dass irgendwo in mir immernoch ein winziges Stückchen Gnade ruht. Deshalb bin ich so gut.“ Er sagte es nicht, um anzugeben, er sagte es, weil es der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Das bist du“, gab Dean zu. „Aber du wirst für den Rest deines Lebens nie wieder berührungshungrig sein, dafür werde ich Sorgen.“ Deans Hände lösten sich von Cas', die sie die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte. Er lies seine rechte Handfläche langsam über den linken Arm von Cas gleiten, über die Schulter hinweg, bis sie im Nacken von Castiel zum Liegen kam. Sein Daumen strich leicht über Castiels Kieferknochen, bedeckt mit dunklen Bartstoppeln. „Mir war nicht nach rasieren“, gab dieser leise zu.

„Kann ich verstehen. Ging mir doch auch nicht anders. Die Zeit ohne dich war die Hölle. Und glaub mir, ich kann das beurteilen. Es war wirklich die Hölle.“

„Wir sind wohl ein paar Idioten“, sagte Cas, schloß die Augen und lehnte sich gegen Deans Hand.

„Aber jetzt nicht mehr! Bitte lass uns das nie wieder durchmachen.“ Deans Stimme war drängend. „Keine Sorge. Nie wieder werde ich dich weggehen lassen.“ Cas öffnete seine Augen wieder und schaute Dean an. „Und ich verspreche dir, sollte Gott oder sonst wer wieder ein Spielchen mit uns treiben und versuchen, uns zu trennen, ich werde dich immer finden. Egal in welcher Welt wir uns befinden, in welcher Zeit, egal. Ich finde dich. Immer und überall.“

Er beugte sich vor und küsste Dean.

Es war ihr erster Kuss als Castiel und Dean und es war seltsam vertraut und doch ganz anders als die Küsse, die sie als Dean und Tim ausgetauscht hatten.

Es war so viel mehr als alles, was sie zuvor gekannt hatten.

Lange lagen sie einfach nur da, dicht aneinander, ihre Herzen schlugen im Gleichklang, es gab keine Eile, keine Hast. Dieser Kuss war kein Punkt, der passiert werden musste auf dem Weg zu einem höhrem Ziel, dieser Kuss war. Dieser Kuss war alles. Und wenn niemals mehr geschehen würde, als dieser Kuss, Dean wäre zufrieden. Das Wissen, dass Cas hier lag, ihm zugewand auf diesem Bett lag und ihn küsste, das machte Dean zum glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden. Für den Rest seiner Tage könnte er hier liegen und Cas küssen. Er spürte die Weichheit von Castiels Lippen, er schmeckte Castiel in all seinen Facetten, da war ein Hauch Zahnpasta, da war ein Hauch Kamillentee mit Honig. Da war Cas, ganz unverwechselbar. Deans Zunge spürte die Zahnreihen von Cas, spürte das riffelige Dach von Cas' oberem Gaumen, Er spürte das alles und er wollte mehr. Wie ein Junkie, der immer höhere Dosen seines bevorzugten Mittels brauchte, um high zu werden, so brauchte Dean auch mehr von Cas. Nicht, um high zu werden, das war er schon, da reichte die kleinste Berührung, das geringste Schmecken. Alleine die Tatsache, dass er hier liegen durfte, Seite an Seite mit Cas, so dicht, dass das Ausatmen des einen das Einatmen des anderen war, das genügte, um ihn um den Verstand zu bringen. Er wollte aber mehr, wollte alles. Er wimmerte in den Kuss und Cas saugte an seiner Zungenspitze und Dean begann, seine Hüften zu bewegen, auf der Suche nach etwas Reibung.

Und das war der Moment, an dem es an der Tür klopfte und ein verlegen aussehender Sam seinen Kopf in das Schlafzimmer steckte. „Ich wollte nur kurz sagen, Gabe und ich gehen jetzt und wir kommen morgen früh mit frischen Croissants.“

Dean wandte sich etwas zu seinem Bruder, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel, dafür von Cas abzulassen und grinste. „Mach nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde.“

Sam wurde knallrot und schloß die Tür wieder. Das Lachen von Gabriel konnte man aber dennoch noch hören.

„Und was hast du vor zu tun?“ rumpelte Cas' tiefe Stimme.

„Oh, das alles und noch so viel mehr“, antwortete Dean und küsste Cas erneut.

Sie vergassen die Zeit, in ihrem Kokon von Hitze und Lust. Sie küssten sich tief und langsam, sie saugten und nippten und bissen und leckten.

Ihre Hände wanderten frei, sie entledigten sich der störenden Kleidung.

Sie kämpften um Dominanz und waren sich doch ebenbürtig.

Sie gaben und nahmen.

Dean lag auf dem Rücken, die Beine gespreizt. Cas war zwischen ihnen, küsste einen Weg über Deans Oberkörper, als wäre es sein Ziel, jeden Zentimeter von Deans Haut zu schmecken. Er leckte den Pectoralismuskel, nahm Deans Brustwarzen zwischen seine Lippen, er saugte, bis sie hart und aufgestellt waren, spielerisch biss er in sie und besänftigte sie wieder durch kleine schmetterlingsgleiche Küsse, er machte Dean langsam aber sicher wahnsinnig vor Lust. Cas' Lippen bewegten sich weiter abwärts und Dean machte hilflose Geräusche, als eine clevere Zunge und heißer Atem mit seinem Bauchnabel spielten. Er bewegte seine Hüften unwillkürlich, auf der Suche nach Reibung, aber Castiels Körper war so weit entfernt, da war keinerlei Reibung möglich. „Sshh, Dean“, die Stimme von Cas wusch über Dean hinweg, erdete ihn, ließ ihn seine Beine weiter spreizen.

„Du bist so wunderschön jetzt. Ich könnte dich stundenlang anschauen.“

„Ich könnte mir besseres vorstellen, was du stundenlang tun könntest“, sagte Dean, mit einer frustrierten Note im Tonfall.

„Dann sollte ich besser anfangen“, erwiderte der ehemalige Engel und nahm ohne Vorwarnung Dean's harten Schwanz in den Mund, tief in den Mund und fing an zu saugen.

„Oh Fuck“, stieß Dean noch hervor, dann war er verloren. Verloren in der Hitze von Castiels Mund, verloren in der Enge seines Halses. Er versuchte still liegen zu bleiben, aber er schaffte es nicht und er begann, Cas' Mund zu ficken, er fühlte Cas' Hände an seinen Hüften, er fühlte den Speichel, der aus Cas' Mund tropfte und sich in seinen Leisten sammelte, bevor er langsam an den Eiern vorbei seinen Arsch entlang tropfte.

Cas änderte seine Taktik, anstatt ihn so tief wie möglich in sich aufzunehmen, nahm er nur den Kopf von Deans Schwanz in den Mund, liess seine Zunge kreisen und nutzte seine Hände, um mit Deans Eiern zu spielen und das Perineum sanft zu massieren. Und während Cas' Zunge den kleinen Schlitz in Deans Schwanz fickte, umkreiste einer seiner Finger Deans Rosette.

„Oh Cas! Mehr! Ich brauche mehr“, stöhnte er hilflos, die Finger in Castiels Haaren vergraben.

Starke Arme hoben seine Beine über Castiels Schultern und hoben sein Becken an. Kalte Luft traf seinen Schwanz, tiefrot und tropfend, als Cas seinen Mund löste, nicht ohne einen letzten, seltsam züchtigen Kuss auf seine Spitze zu drücken. Dann begann er eine Linie entlang der dicken Vene an der Unterseite hinabzuküssen, nahm erst das eine Ei in den Mund, dann das andere, sog an ihnen bis Dean zischte und leckte dann seinen Weg bis zu Deans Rosette, rosa und faltig und seine Zungenspitze umkreiste sie, mit immer steigendem Druck und er begann seine Zunge in Deans Arschloch zu stecken, er fickte Dean mit seiner Zunge und Deans Hände krallten sich in die Laken, ein Finger gesellte sich zu der Zunge und Dean stöhnte und er keuchte und er schrie und er kam so hart, dass das Sperma bis zu seinem Kinn schoss. Cas nibbelte und leckte und saugte weiter, bis Deans Hände ihn wegschubsten. „Zu empfindlich“, murmelte er erschöpft.

Vorsichtig legte Cas ihn wieder auf dem Bett ab und küsste sich einen Weg aufwärts, Dean lag einfach da, entspannt und schläfrig. Cas leckte jeden Tropfen von Deans Sperma, den er finden konnte, auf. Er schaute Dean an und fragte: „Darf ich dich küssen?“

„Dude, du darfst mich immer küssen.“

Und Cas beugte sich vor und küsste Dean und Dean schmeckte sich selbst auf Castiels Zunge. Und das machte ihn wieder an.

„Geb mir noch ein paar Minuten“, murmelte er in Cas' Mund, „dann revangiere ich mich.“

„Oh, Ich habe da ganz andere Ideen. Was hälst du davon, wenn ich dich jetzt ficke, du bist jetzt so schön entspannt, es wäre doch schade, diese Entspannung zu vergeuden, was meinst du?“ fragte Cas und schaute liebevoll auf Dean hinab.

Dean war zögerlich. Er machte nicht oft den Bottom. Für ihn hatte es nie so viel Reiz gehabt, gefickt zu werden, als zu ficken. Auch in seiner Beziehung mit Tim war er immer der Top gewesen. Aber das hier war Cas. Sein Cas. Der Mann, dem er sein Leben anvertrauen würde. Der Mann, den er sogar mehr liebte als Sam. Und uggh, denke niemals an deinen kleinen Bruder, wärend du mit der Liebe deines Lebens im Bett bist.

Cas bemerkte Deans Zögern. „Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du das nicht willst“, beruhigte er ihn.

„Alles gut. Mach nur langsam.“

Cas lächelte ihn an, zeigte Zähne und Zahnfleisch, und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Wie wäre es, wenn du das Tempo setzt, ich liege ganz entspannt und du reitest mich, wie einer dieser Cowboys in den Filmen, die du so magst?“

„Yipeeyayeay“, sagte Dean mit trockenem Mund. Der Gedanke, Cas zu reiten war schon heiß.

Cas fummelte in der Nachttischschublade nach dem Gleitgel und benetzte seine Finger damit. Dean lag weiterhin auf dem Rücken, die Beine gespreizt, ein Arm über die Augen gelegt. Cas es machte sich zwischen Deans Beinen bequem. Deans Schwanz lag schlaff und unbeteiligt. Aber als Cas ihn anhob und wieder in die warme, feuchte Höhle seines Mundes nahm, zuckte er interessiert.

Mit einem Zeigefinger umkreiste Cas den gekräuselten Rand, noch feucht von Spucke. Langsam drückte er den Finger gegen den gespannten Muskel, der überraschend schnell entspannte. Dean zog den Atem ein. Er fühlte sich voll, aber nicht voll genug. Cas bewegte den Finger hinein und hinaus, in einem entspannten Rhythmus, dabei begann seine Zunge, den schlaffen Schwanz von Dean zu massieren.

Dann gesellte sich ein zweiter Finger dazu, hinein, hinaus, Dean begann, in die Matratze zu schmelzen. Er lag entspannt da, wie bei einer Massage, seine Atmung vertiefte sich, die Augen unter dem Arm waren geschlossen.

Die Finger bewgten sich, sie begannen, zu bohren, sich zu drehen, spreizten sich, machten Raum für mehr.

Und mehr kam, ein dritter Finger kam dazu, bewegten sich und Dean bewegte sich mit ihnen, er wandt sich auf den Laken, seine Hüften bewegten sich ohne sein Zutun, sie versuchten die Finger tiefer in sich hineinzubekommen. Er schrie auf, als die Fingerspitzen die Prostata berührten, diesen magischen Punkt im Inneren eines Mannes. Blut begann seinen Schwanz wieder zu füllen.

Zwischen den cleveren Fingern von Cas und seiner sündhaften Zunge hatte Dean keine Chance, „Stop, Cas, stop, sonst komme ich gleich wieder, und ich will das nicht noch nicht, ich will konnen, während ich deinen Schwanz in mir spüren kann“, keuchte er.

Langsam liess Cas von ihm ab, ergriff die Tube mit dem Gleitmittel und bedeckte seinen eigenen Schwanz damit. Dean schaute mit glänzenden Augen zu, faziniert beobachtete er, wie Castiels Faust ihn umschloss, etwa so lang wie sein eigener, aber ein bisschen dicker schien er zu sein und leicht nach links geneigt. Wunderschön. Der Kopf war von einer dunkelroten Farbe, ärgerlich, weil er schon so lange vernachlässigt worden war, und nass von der klaren Flüssigkeit, die stetig aus dem Schlitz hervortropfte. Dean konnte nicht warten, dass dieses Stück hartes Fleisch sich in sein Innerstes bohren würde. Und er freute sich auf die Zukunft, wenn er das Gewicht dieses Schwanzes auf seiner Zunge geniessen würde.

Cas legte sich auf den Rücken und Dean kletterte breitbeinig über ihn, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn.

Dann erhob sich Dean ein bisschen, Cas ergriff seinen eigenen Schwanz, hielt ihn still gegen Deans Eingang und Dean liess sich langsam und mit Hilfe der Schwerkraft, auf ihn niedersinken. Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Aber nicht schlecht. Er fühlte sich voll, voller, als er sich jemals gefühlt hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, auf Klo zu müssen, nicht gerade ein sexy Gedanke. Er schaute auf Cas hinunter und der Ausdruck von Liebe, den er in diesen blauen Augen sah, raubte ihm den Atem. Was hatte er getan, um es zu verdienen, so angeschaut zu werden? Vorsichtig testend bewegte er seine Hüften und es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz, als er sah, wie Cas seine Augen zusammenkniff. Castiels Hände umfassten seine Hüften, nicht um ihn zu führen, nur um ihn zu halten.

Er bewegte sich aufwärts, bis nur noch der Kopf von Castiels Schwanz in ihm war, dann liess er sich mit Schwung abwärts gleiten. Whow, das war gut. So gut, dass er es wieder machte und wieder. Mit seinen Händen stützte er sich auf Castiels Brust ab, um das Gleichgewicht besser halten zu können. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich abwärts bewegte, stieß Cas hinauf, sie begegneten sich, wieder und Wieder. Der Raum war erfüllt von klatschenden Geräuschen, Haut auf Haut, und von ihrem Keuchen. Dean beobachtete fasziniert wie sein eigener Schwanz wippte und gegen seinen Bauch schlug. Ein feine Schicht Schweiß glänzte auf ihren Körpern und Dean ritt Cas immer härter und schneller. Er spürte, wie sich die vertraute Wärme in seinem Bauch zusammenballte, er war kurz davor, so kurz davor, aber es war sein erklärtes Ziel, Cas kommen zu lassen, bevor er sich dem Orgasmus ergab. Wie blind tasteten seine Finger nach Cas' Nippeln und als er sie fand, zog er an ihnen, verdrehte sie, kniff sie. Cas schrie auf und kam, Spritzer um Spritzer füllte Dean, während Dean sich weiter bewegte, es war so heiß und so glitschig und so gut. „Bitte, bitte“, er wußte nicht worum er bat, er war wie rasend und dann war Cas' Hand an seinem Schwanz, wichste ihn, ohne Erbarmen, fest und schnell und es war genau das, was Dean wollte und brauchte und seine Beine brannten und er kam, schreiend und dann brach er vorneüber und blieb auf Castiels schwitziger Brust liegen. Sein Ohr über Cas' Herz und er spürte das aufgeregte Schlagen, so menschlich und er wußte, sein eigenes klang genauso.

Später, nachdem sie geduscht hatten und etwas gegessen, lagen sie wieder im Bett, nackt, einander zugewandt, die Beine ineinander verschlungen. „Meinst du, Gabe oder Gott oder sonst wer kann uns wieder zurückbringen in unsere Welt?“ fragte Dean.

„Willst du nicht hierbleiben, in dieser Welt?“ fragte Cas zögerlich.

„Weiß nicht. Willst du?“

Cas zuckte die Achseln.

„Vielleicht könnte Gabriel uns zurückbeamen. Aber wir müssten sowie erst mit Sam reden, was er will.“

„Morgen“, sagte Cas und gähnte.

„Morgen“, bestätigte Dean lächelnd.

Egal welche Welt, sie würden sich immer finden, das war sicher.

„Ach du, Cas“, Deans Stimme, dicht an seinem Ohr, so heiß und feucht. Er stöhnte und kämpfte sich aus dem Fastschlaf hervor. „Ich wußte nicht, dass es so viel Spaß macht, gefickt zu werden. Das will ich jetzt öfter haben. Jetzt gleich vielleicht? Was sagst du?“

Und Cas war wieder hellwach.

FIN


End file.
